Blood Moon - Bis(s) in alle Ewigkeit
by chaela.info
Summary: Fortsetzung zu "Rising Sun". 30 Jahre sind seit der Hochzeit von Renesmee und Jacob vergangen. Ihr Leben könnte kaum schöner sein, da kristallisiert sich nach und nach für die Cullens heraus, dass die größte Bedrohung ihres Glücks, aus ihren eigenen Reihen zu kommen scheint... „Wenn der Mond durch dein Verschulden in Blut getränkt ist. Wohin willst du dann gehen?"
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

**Um „Blood Moon – Bis(s) in alle Ewigkeit" zu verstehen, ist es zwingend erforderlich zuvor meine FF „Rising Sun – Bis(s) das Licht der Sonne erstrahlt gelesen zu haben.**

**Der Prolog ist dieses Mal kein Tagebucheintrag, sondern ein Ausschnitt aus einem späteren Kapitel. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß und freue mich über Feedback. :)**

Es kostete mich jede menge Überwindung, Renesmees traurigem, flehenden Blick zu widerstehen. Ich nahm sie in den Arm, drückte sie an mich. Ihr Schmerz war schon immer auch der Meine gewesen, doch dieses Mal, kam mein Eigener noch hinzu.  
Und dann öffnete sich die Tür zu Carlisles Zimmer. Der blonde Vampir mit den topasfarbenen Augen sah mich verständnisvoll an und nickte – das Zeichen für mich, dass ich Eintreten durfte.  
Als ich gehen wollte, hielten mich Renesmees zarte Hände noch einen Moment zurück, denn sie ließ mich nicht los, hatte ihre hellen Finger noch immer in mein Hemd gekrallt. Ich wusste nicht, was ich ihr sagen sollte. Ich fand keine Worte, also sah ich sie einfach nur an und strich ihr mit der Hand über die Wange, über die bereits so unendlich viele Tränen gelaufen waren.  
Dann ließ sie mich schließlich gehen und ich betrat das Zimmer.

Es war sehr dunkel hier. Durch das fahle Licht einer kleinen Lampe, sah ich, bis sich meine Augen angepasst hatten, nur die schwächlich beschienenen Buchrücken, die sich in den Regalen aneinander reihten. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich sie jetzt erst so richtig sah. Ich hatte schließlich mehr als dreißig Jahre Zeit gehabt, sie anzusehen, sie vielleicht sogar mal aufzuschlagen. Jetzt wünschte ich mir, ich stünde hier, um ein Buch aufzuschlagen. Aber das war ich nicht.  
Langsam setzte ich mich auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett. Erst jetzt wagte ich es, ihn anzusehen.  
Ich verfluchte meine übernatürlichen Sinn für den klaren Blick, den sie mir nun selbst im Dämmerlicht ermöglichten. Dann hätte ich vielleicht nicht gesehen, wie sein Brustkorb sich schwer hob und senkte, während sein Herz raste. Oder wie seine Haut durch die Anstrengungen und den Schweiß glänzte und wie sein schwarzes Haar an seiner Stirn klebte.  
Ich hatte in den dreißig Jahren zuviel Vampir in ihm gesehen, so sehr, dass es mir in all den Jahren als Unmöglich schien, dass er jemals dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre zu weinen oder zu schwitzen, aber jetzt sah ich, _wie_ menschlich er war. _Wie_ sehr er mein Sohn war.  
Den allerletzten Beweis, bekam ich dann, als ich seine Hand nahm und die Nadel sah, die über einen durchsichtigen Schlauch mit dem Infusionsbeutel über dem Bett verbunden war. Was das für eine farblose Flüssigkeit war, wusste ich nicht. Ich hatte ja keine fünfzig Mal Medizin studiert, so wie das eine oder andere Familienmitglied. Das Einzige, was ich wusste war, dass die Heilungsfähigkeit der Werwölfe einen Venenkatheter eigentlich unmöglich machte. Doch das Gift blockierte diese Fähigkeit wohl...  
Als ich meinen Blick wieder davon abwandte, erschrak ich fast, als ich sah, dass er seinen Kopf in meine Richtung gedreht hatte. Seine Augen waren kaum geöffnet, aber ich meinte ein wenig von ihrem dunklen Rot wahrzunehmen.  
„Anthony...", sagte ich leise.  
Er schloss die Augen und ich dachte schon, er sei wieder in die Bewusstlosigkeit abgeglitten, doch dann öffnete er sie wieder langsam.  
„Vater...", brachte er dann heraus. „Es tut mir Leid."  
Es hörte sich so an, als viele ihm das Sprechen unglaublich schwer, als sei jedes Wort ein Marathonlauf.  
„Ich war dumm", fuhr er fort. „Unsagbar dumm."

Ich schüttelte leise den Kopf. Er schien es durchaus wahrzunehmen, ignorierte meine Geste jedoch.  
„Ich habe...", hauchte er, dann versagte seine Stimme und er schloss wieder die Augen. Ich sah wie eine Träne seine Wange hinunter lief, dann öffnete sich das Lid erneut.  
„Ich habe in den letzten Wochen soviele Fehler begangen."  
„Nein", antwortete ich sanft. Ich rückte etwas näher an das Bett und beugte mich vorsichtig etwas über den Rand, damit ich näher bei ihm war.  
„Ich habe Fehler begangen. In den letzten dreißig Jahren. Immer wieder und wieder."  
Ich schloss die Augen für einen Moment. Vor meinem geistigen Auge, sah ich das Bild eines Neugeborenen in meinen Armen. Ein Baby mit heller Haut und dunklem Haar. Wie sehr hatte ich für dieses Kind gekämpft? Was hatten wir alles auf uns genommen, um es zu schützen?

„Den ersten Fehler", sagte ich. „Habe ich gemacht, als ich dich zum ersten Mal in meinen Armen hielt. Ich hätte dich festhalten müssen, aber das habe ich nicht getan. Ich bin fort gelaufen." Jetzt spürte ich auch, wie bei mir die Tränen kamen. „Und von diesem Tage an, bin ich immer wieder davon gelaufen. Vielleicht nicht im eigentlichen Sinne, sondern immer auf eine andere Art und Weise, aber ich bin davon gelaufen."  
Und dann tat ich etwas, was ich nicht mehr getan hatte, seit er ein Baby gewesen war, ich beugte mich vor, strich ihm den Pony zur Seite und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
„Es tut mir Leid, Ani", flüsterte ich dann.

„Daddy...", war das Letzte was er herausbrachte. Dann waren seine Augen wieder geschlossen. Und ich hoffte, betetete, dass sie es nicht für immer waren...


	2. Happy Birthday

**01 ****Happy Birthday**

Der Boden war vom gestrigen Regen noch etwas aufgeweicht. Die Kieselsteine auf dem ungeteerten Pfad waren dunkel und klebten an meinen Schuhen, während ich den rund vierzig Kilometer weiten Weg von Loughrea nach Ballinasloe ging. Gewiss, ich hätte auch mit dem Auto fahren können. Aber mir machte das Laufen nichts aus. Man entdeckt unterwegs immer wieder die eine oder andere Kleinigkeit, die am Vortag noch nicht dort oder anders gewesen war. Es war wenigstens etwas Abwechslung in einem immer gleichen Rhythmus. Ich hatte es schon lange aufgegeben, einen Sinn in all dem zu suchen. Es gab sicher hunderte Wege, mit denen man die Ewigkeit besser verbringen konnte, als Tag für Tag in die Schule zu gehen. Die Welt war ja schließlich groß genug. Doch dies war die Art und Weise, wie meine Familie zu leben pflegte.  
Mein Name ist Anthony Ephraim Black-Cullen. Ich bin ein Wesen, für das es im normalen Sprachgebrauch keine Bezeichnung gibt, noch weniger Fisch oder Fleisch, als meine Mutter. Die konnte man wenigstens noch als Halbvampir bezeichnen. Ich dagegen ,wusste die meiste Zeit über nicht mal selbst, wo ich hingehörte – und hielt mich daher auch lieber von jeglichen Gruppenzugehörigkeiten fern.  
Auch meine Mitschüler hatten nach den inzwischen zwei Jahren, die ich nun mit ihnen auf die Highschool ging, gelernt, dass es zwecklos war, sich mit mir in irgendeiner Weise anzufreunden. Ich war nicht wie sie. Das spürte ich. Und das spürten sie.  
Um Gesprächen vor Schulbeginn von vorneherein aus dem Weg zu gehen, betrat ich den Schulhof meistens erst kurz vorm Unterrichtsbeginn, wenn alle schon in den Klassenräumen saßen und niemand sehen konnte, woher ich kam. Ob ich mit dem Bus, dem Auto oder zu Fuß kam, wusste keiner. Sie vermuteten wohl Dinge, aber das taten sie häufig. Dadurch, dass ich mich nicht im geringsten für sie interessierte, interessierten sie sich für mich umso mehr. Ich war froh nicht die Gabe meines Großvaters zu besitzen. Als ich das Klassenzimmer betrat, nachdem ich meine Schulsachen aus meinem Spind geholt hatte und durch die Tischreihen trat, wollte ich gar nicht wissen, was insbesondere die Mädchen aus meiner Klasse dachten. Wahrscheinlich sah sich selbst die mollige Sue schon mit mir zusammen auf dem Lehrerpult.

Mein Platz war der ,ganz hinten rechts ,in der Ecke, direkt neben einer Säule. Der Stuhl neben mir war frei, aber meine Schultasche beanspruchte ihn immer für sich, sodass niemand sonst darauf Platz nehmen konnte. Sitzen wollte dort schon lange keiner mehr, beantwortete ich die leisen Fragen doch immer mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und einem noch freundlicheren „Nein", wenn es hieß „Ist der Platz noch frei?" Sie mochten mich für arrogant halten, ich betrachtete es als Schutzmechanismus. Nicht, weil ich sie im nächsten Moment attackieren würde, sondern weil ich sowieso keine längeren Beziehungen zu irgendjemandem aufbauen konnte. Wir würden in spätestens drei Jahren wieder umziehen, da war ich mir sicher. Immerhin taten wir das seit dreißig Jahren. Entsprechend langweilig war dann auch der Unterricht. Genau wie der der anderen siebentausend Tage, die ich in der Schule verbracht hatte. Ob nun die französische Revolution, der zweite Weltkrieg, der Aufbau eines Pferdemagens oder Binomische Formeln, ich wusste alles schon. Und ich war es genau so leid, wie das Geflüster drei Tische weiter. Eigentlich wollte ich gar nicht wissen, ob Jessica sich jetzt von Steve getrennt hatte und wie sehr sie darunter litt, aber mein übernatürliches Gehör ließ mich selten etwas überhören und wenn die Mädchen sich von ihren Wochenendliebeleien erzählten, hörte ich, ohne es zu wollen, mit.  
Als der Unterricht dann endlich vorbei war, hielt ich mich ,wie immer, nicht sonderlich lang auf dem Schulgelände auf. Ich brachte alle meine Schulsachen zurück zu meinem Spind. Ich brauchte sie Zuhause nicht, weil ich nie etwas nachholen musste. Hausaufgaben konnte ich in wenigen Sekunden machen, bevor der Lehrer sie anschaute. Ich schloss den kleinen dünnen Schrank ab, steckte den Schlüssel in meine Tasche und verließ, ohne mich umzudrehen, das Gebäude. Mein nächster Weg führte mich dann aber nicht wieder direkt nach Hause.  
Ich ging in die Innenstadt, wo direkt an das Rathaus die örtliche Bibliothek angrenzte. Die Wände waren größtenteils aus dickem Glas, was dem ganzen Gebäude ein sehr modernes, frisches Aussehen verlieh. Ich wusste genau, wo ich hin laufen musste, nachdem ich es betreten hatte. Aber ich kannte jemanden, der einem Suchenden hier in wenigen Sekunden die Regalnummer des gewünschten Buches nennen konnte. Und genau nach diesem Jemand hielt ich Ausschau – und ich entdeckte sie auf einer Leiter, wo sie in drei Metern Höhe ein etwas mitgenommenes gräuliches Buch zwischen einige Andere stellte. Das lange braune Haar hatte sie gebändigt und zu einem seriösen Dutt gebunden. Ohne nach unten zu sehen, hatte sie mich bemerkt. Ihr Mund formte sich zu einem zarten Lächeln. Es war eine reine, fließende Abfolge von einzelnen Bewegungen, als sie von der Leiter stieg, fast so, als würde sie schweben. „Ani!", sagte sie begeistert und fiel mir direkt um den Hals.  
„Hey Schwesterchen", antwortete ich und strich ihr über den Rücken. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag."  
Sie ließ mich los und sah mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Sehr witzig, Spaßvogel!", kam es kichernd zurück.  
„Mhm?", fragte ich.  
„Wir wurden am selben Tag geboren, schon vergessen?"  
Sie nahm zwei Bücher aus einem Regal zu ihrer Linken und ging damit durch den Gang – und ich hinterher. „Ein Grund mehr, nett zu mir zu sein und mich nicht zu beleidigen."  
Mariella stellte eines der Bücher einige Meter weiter wieder in das Regal. Für mich sah es vollkommen wahllos aus, aber ich nahm an, dass sie genau wusste, was sie da tat und nicht viel dabei nachdenken musste. „Wo hab ich dich beleidigt?", fragte sie, als sie sich zu mir umdrehte.  
„Du hast mich Spaßvogel genannt. Ich bin vieles, aber auf keinen Fall witzig."  
„Oh doch", sagte sie. „Du bist sogar ziemlich witzig, die verkennen alle nur deinen Humor."  
„Wer sind denn 'die'?", fragte ich verwundert.  
„Naja", antwortete sie schulterzuckend. „Alle?  
Abgesehen von mir natürlich."  
Ich lächelte.  
„Siehst du, das mein ich."  
Ich antwortete nichts, aber Mariella ließ keine Stille zu. Nachdem sie noch mal ein paar Bücher neu einsortiert hatte, stellte sie direkt die nächste Frage.  
„Und was machst du jetzt noch?"  
„Keine Ahnung", antwortete ich. „Nach Hause gehen?"  
„Gehen?", hakte sie nach.  
- „Mal schauen."  
„Okay", sagte sie verständnisvoll. Inzwischen standen wir vor einem Computer, auf dessen Bildschirm sie eilig herumtippte.  
"Wenn... wenn du mitkommen möchtest, dann kann ich auch wirklich 'gehen'."  
„Oh, Ani", sagte sie mit traurigem Blick. „Ich muss hier noch eine Weile arbeiten."  
„Du weißt, dass wir heute Abend feiern?"  
-„Ja."  
„Und das wir Besuch kriegen?"  
- „Ja, natürlich."  
„Mhm... okay, du wirst schon rechtzeitig wieder da sein", meinte ich dann zuversichtlich und wohl wissend, dass es so sein würde.  
- „Sieh lieber zu, dass DU rechtzeitig wieder da bist."  
„Du kennst mich."  
Sie sah von ihrem Bildschirm auf. „Deswegen sagte ich es."

Einige Minuten später, nahm ich durch einige schmale Gassen, den kürzesten Weg, um aus der Stadt hinaus zu kommen. Eigentlich hatte ich keine große Lust jetzt schon nach Hause zu gehen. Ich spürte, wie so oft, den inneren Drang, auszubrechen. Aus dem Rhythmus, den Regeln, dem Müssen und dem Sollen. Das größtmögliche Gefühl von Freiheit bekam ich hier an einem ganz bestimmten Ort. Ich ging über einige Trampelpfade und Waldwege, hinter Kilconnell und Athenry, den rund siebzig Kilometer langen Weg zur Küste Irlands. Ein normaler Mensch hätte dafür wahrscheinlich einen halben Tag gebraucht, für mich waren es ,in einem einigermaßen gemächlichen Tempo, etwas mehr als drei Stunden. Auf den Wegen begegnete mir nur ganz selten jemand. Man fühlte sich, als sei man allein auf der großen weiten Welt, wenn man über die Wiesen und durch die Wälder ging. Irland wurde nicht umsonst „die grüne Insel" genannt. Das war sie. Das war sie wirklich.  
In meinem ganzen Leben, hatte ich schon so einige Orte gesehen, war zig mal umgezogen, doch abgesehen von Kanada und den Vereinigten Staaten, die ja groß genug gewesen waren, um unerkannt zu bleiben, hatte ich meinen Fuß auf noch keinen anderen Kontinent gesetzt. Die Entscheidung nach Irland zu gehen, hatte ich daher sehr begrüßt und ich würde es wahrscheinlich sogar ziemlich vermissen.  
Das Rauschen des Atlantischen Ozeans, das Peitschen der Wellen und das Kreischen der Möwen, hörte sich hier irgendwie anders an, als die Geräuschkulisse am First Beach vor La Push. Und während ich die rote Sonne ansah, die bald am Horizont verschwinden würde, um dem Mond zu weichen und an die Tage im Reservat, kam mir wieder in den Sinn, dass es längst Zeit für den Heimweg war.  
Aber so sehr ich es mochte durch die Gegend zu spazieren und nachzudenken. Den ganzen Weg im Eiltempo zurück zu sprinten und während dessen entweder darauf zu achten, nicht entdeckt zu werden oder permanent meinen Schutzschild aufrecht zu erhalten, darauf hatte ich nun wirklich keine Lust. Ich musste also doch auf das zurückgreifen, das meine Schwester am Nachmittag schon geahnt hatte – ich würde nicht 'gehen'. Ich würde fliegen. Obwohl ich rein theoretisch nur zu einem Viertel Vampir war, vereinigte ich mehr Vampirisches in mir, als alle meine Verwandten, die tatsächlich welche waren. Wenn ich wollte, könnte ich mich sofort in eine Fledermaus verwandeln und davon fliegen. Aber Fledermäuse waren nicht so mein Ding. Ich bevorzugte zum Fliegen dann doch eher Federn.  
Einen Moment noch sah ich mich um, vergewisserte mich, dass niemand in meiner Nähe war, dann verwandelte ich mich. Es war wie ein Sog, der mich aus meinem Körper riss. Zur selben Zeit spürte ich eine unglaubliche Hitze in mir aufsteigen und so schnell, wie sie gekommen war, war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden. Nun war ich ein Adler.  
Da mein Vater ein Gestaltwandler war, besaß ich diese Fähigkeit, genau wie mein Bruder. Anders als dieser, fühlte ich mich jedoch nicht sonderlich stark mit den Traditionen meines Vaters verbunden. Das Ergebnis war eine vollkommene Unabhängigkeit. Ich war weder in irgendjemandes Rudel und musste mir Gedanken darum machen, dass zwei Dutzend Menschen irgendwo auf der Welt in meinem Kopf steckten – das war sowieso etwas, was ich extrem hasste, daher blockierte ich immer IMMER meinen Geist – noch war ich an die Wolfsform gebunden. Ich konnte mich in jedes Tier auf dieser Welt verwandeln, ganz gleich wie groß oder klein es war. Lediglich meine Farbe konnte ich nicht beeinflussen. Was immer für ein Lebewesen ich auch war, mein Fell oder meine Federn waren stets schwarz.

Knapp eine Viertelstunde später sah ich bereits unser Anwesen kontinuierlich näher kommen.  
Hier in Loughrea lag unsere Villa etwas abgelegen von den restlichen Häusern auf einer kleinen Anhöhe. Sie war umschlossen von einem hohen eleganten Zaun, der durch ein großes Tor passiert werden konnte. Bis auf das Pflaster vom Tor zur Auffahrt und rund um die Bauten herum lag das Gelände in typisch irländischem penibel geschnittenem Grün. Im Gegensatz zu meinem Geburtshaus in Acworth bestand unser Zuhause nun aus mehreren Gebäuden, wobei im Haupttrakt der Großteil meiner Familie in gewohnter Manier lebte, während im Nebengebäude meine Eltern zusammen mit meiner Schwester und Seth wohnten. Ein weiteres kleines Häuschen stand meinen Großeltern zur Verfügung. Ich hingegen zog mich lieber zurück und bevorzugte mein Quartier in den Kellerräumen unterhalb des Hauptgebäudes und dem Haus meiner Eltern. Und genau dort wollte ich nun auch als Erstes hin. Ich landete also geräuschlos an der Nordseite des Hauptgebäudes und huschte über eine versteckte Klappe in den Keller. Ich war es leid gewesen immer wieder frische Kleidung im Wald zu verscharren, weil ich mich spontan irgendwo verwandelte und sie deswegen zurücklassen musste. Daher hatte ich um diesen Mechanismus gebeten, der es mir erlaubte, in mein Zimmer zu kommen, ohne durch irgendein Fenster zu klettern oder nackt durchs Wohnzimmer zu laufen.

Im Inneren des Gebäudes hörte ich bereits das Stimmgewirr im Wohnzimmer.  
In meinem Zimmer zog ich mir eine schwarze Jeans und ein schwarzes Shirt über. Wir hatten zwar November, aber meiner Familie brauchte ich keinen Frost vorspielen. Die Treppe, die vom Keller in den Flur führte, ging geräuschlos auf. Ebenso leise bewegte ich mich beim Laufen über die weißen Fliesen. Andere taten es allerdings nicht. Ich stand keine Minute da, da stürmten bereits zwei Kinder an mir vorbei und verschwanden in der Küche. Ich sah noch einen Moment auf den Türrahmen, in dem sie verschwunden waren, dann ging ich ins Wohnzimmer. Die meisten saßen auf dem Sofa und einigen Stühlen, die sie vom Essbereich herüber getragen hatten, mein Bruder jedoch, stand mit verschränkten Armen vor dem Wohnzimmertisch und lachte über irgendetwas, was ich nicht mitbekommen hatte. Leah saß in einem Sessel zu seiner Rechten. Ihr Bauch war kugelrund und sie strich zufrieden darüber.  
„Nein, nein auf eine Fußballmannschaft, wie Sam und Emily sie hatten, haben wir keine Lust, aber eines geht schon noch, oder zwei. Nicht wahr, mein Engel?", sagte er zu seiner Frau, beugte sich zu ihr herab und küsste sie. Leah strahlte. Und dann drehte sich mein Bruder schließlich auch zu mir um. „Ani!", rief er freudig, ging auf mich zu und umarmte mich. Will war sogar ein paar Zentimeter größer als ich. „Ich dachte schon du kommst gar nicht mehr."  
„Ich allerdings auch", kam es dann von hinten, wo meine Mutter stand. „Du wusstest, dass Will und Leah heute kommen, hättest du da nicht ein bisschen früher kommen können?"  
„Ich weiß. Es tut mir leid. Ich war ein bisschen abgelenkt", antwortete ich und strich mir durchs Haar.  
„Abgelenkt?", fragte mein Bruder in einem ganz speziellen Unterton, der schwer zu beschreiben, jedoch kaum zu missverstehen war.  
„Von der See", sagte ich und zerschlug damit seine Interpretationen.  
„So, wer will Kuchen?", fragte Esme dann quer durch den Raum und schon war der kurze Moment, in dem ich mal Thema war Geschichte. Um was für eine Torte es sich handelte, wusste ich nicht, ich hatte schon das Stückchen abgelehnt, bevor ich es richtig angesehen hatte, wie es da auf dem Teller lag, als es mir von Esme angeboten worden war. Ich hatte trotzdem keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie bald bis auf den letzten Krümel verschwunden sein würde. Wenn Williams Sprösslinge sie nicht vertilgten, dann gab es ja immer noch meinen Vater und Seth. Ich setzte mich einfach hin, beobachtete und hörte zu.  
Ich sah, wie Wills Kinder kaum still sitzen konnten, ich hörte, wie die Geburtstagslieder geträllert wurden, ich roch den stickigen Rauch der dreißig Kerzen, die ausgeblasen worden waren. Dreißig Jahre und sie alle waren gleich. Wills Tochter Madeleine war bereits zehn Jahre alt, der kleine Harry, der nach seinem Opa benannt worden war, war fünf. Beide hätten menschlicher kaum sein können. Und das Dritte war bereits im Anmarsch. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass Leahs Mutter vor neun Jahren gestorben war, würde es mich nicht wundern, wenn sie das Kleine Sue nannten, sofern es ein Mädchen war. Aber über die Sterbefälle in den letzten Jahren redete heute niemand. Heute wollten alle glücklich sein, verdrängen, dass die Menschen, mit denen sie aufgewachsen waren, wegstarben, während sie ewig leben würden. Alle, abgesehen von meinem Bruder. Ich kannte die Geschichte um Leah, Sam und Emily und Will kannte sie auch. Es war kein Geheimnis gewesen, genauso wenig wie die Sache mit der Prägung. Und genau deswegen war ihm alles Andere egal gewesen. Für Leah hatte es keinen größeren Wunsch gegeben, als Mutter zu werden. Und um ihr diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen, zog Will mit Achtzehn nach La Push. Dorthin wo es keine Vampire gab, die sie dazu zwangen immer wieder dem Wolfsinstinkt nachzugeben, jener Verwandlung, die ihren Körper einfror und ihr ein normales Leben unmöglich machte. Keine zwei Jahre später hatte sich der erste Nachwuchs angekündigt. Und den Posten des Stammesoberhauptes der Quileute hatte er auch noch angenommen, nachdem Großvater Billy in den Ruhestand gegangen war. Leah hingegen brachte den Kindern im Reservat Quileute bei. Für beide lief alles rund. Und mein Vater platzte fast vor Stolz, jedes Mal, wenn er Will sah. Will, der nun Häuptling war. Will, der geprägt worden war. Will, der Kinder bekommen hatte. Will, der es, trotz seiner Unnatürlichkeit, geschafft hatte, ein durch und durch normales Leben zu führen. Jenes Leben, das mein Vater sich gewünscht hatte, bevor er sich in meine Mutter verliebt hatte.

Während sich alle über Wills Kinder und Williams Babyjahre unterhielten, stahl ich mich davon. Ich machte mich einfach unsichtbar und ging zurück in den Keller und von dort in mein Zimmer. Eine Weile saß ich nur auf dem Bett und starrte auf den Fußboden. Nein, ich hasste meinen Bruder nicht. Nein, ich war nicht auf ihn eifersüchtig. Es kostete mich manchmal ordentlich Kraft, dem aufkeimenden Gefühl von Neid nicht nachzugeben, es zu unterdrücken. William war mein großer Bruder, sagte ich mir immer wieder und wieder und ich liebte ihn. Wenn es da ein dunkles Gefühl in Bezug auf ihn in mir gab, dann war dies nicht Wills Schuld, sondern die meines Vaters. Gedankenverloren strich ich mir die Haare von der Stirn aus dem Gesicht, aber wie immer, fielen sie sofort wieder zurück in ihre alte Position. Ich seufzte. Ich spürte, dass ich frische Luft nötig hatte. Dass ich hier raus musste. Ich stand auf, ging zu dem Kläppchen in meinem Zimmer, das Rosalie gern als „Katzenklappe" bezeichnete, was irgendwie auch nicht falsch war und öffnete es. Ich legte die Hände auf den Sims davor und wollte mich gerade mit ihnen abdrücken, um nach oben zu kommen, doch ich hatte gerade angesetzt, als hinter mir die Tür aufging.  
„Hey, Kleiner", hörte ich die sanfte Stimme meines Bruders. So hatte er mich schon immer genannt, auch wenn ich zeitweise größer gewesen war, als er. Ich drehte mich langsam zu ihm um. Will deutete mit einem Nicken auf den dunkelgrünen Sessel im Eck. Ich schloss also die Klappe wieder und ließ mich dann auf dem Sessel nieder. Mein Bruder blieb an seiner Stelle stehen.  
„Ich finde es schade, dass du erst zu spät kommst und dann gleich wieder abhaust", sagte er in einem sehr enttäuschten Ton.  
„Welchen Unterschied macht es, ob ich nun da oben rum sitze oder hier?", erwiderte ich nach einer kurzen Stille.  
„Einen Großen", meinte Will. „Du musst ja nicht viel reden, wenn du nicht möchtest-"  
„Es geht nicht darum, was ich WILL", fiel ich ihm ins Wort. „Es interessiert niemanden, was ich will."  
Er winkte ab. „Ach, Ani, das ist doch kindisch. Du bist dreißig Jahre alt, wann entschließt du dich dazu, dich auch so zu verhalten?"  
Ich antwortete nichts. Stattdessen ließ ich Taten sprechen. Ich ließ mich einfach tiefer in den Sessel sinken.  
„Wie wäre es, wenn du dir endlich mal eine Partnerin suchst?"

„Oh, verzeih, dass ich noch nicht geprägt worden bin", antwortete ich säuerlich.  
„Davon rede ich gar nicht. Schau dir doch zum Beispiel mal Rosalie und Emmett an oder unsere Großeltern, die haben sich alle ohne Prägung gefunden. Ist dir denn noch nie ein Mädchen begegnet, für das du was empfunden hast?"  
„Oh ich hab schon viel für sie empfunden", antwortete ich und lächelte dabei leicht.  
„Ich rede nicht von deinen Liebeleien, Anthony", sagte Will nun selbst etwas sauer. „Willst du dein Leben lang so weiter machen?"  
„Was nützt es mir, wenn ich es ändere? Ich kann mit keiner eine längere Beziehung führen, weil sie irgendwann sterben wird."  
„Du kannst sie verwandeln", sagte Will.  
„Und wenn sie nicht die Richtige ist? Die Scheidungsrate bei Vampiren ist nicht sonderlich hoch, ich will sie nicht unnötig in die Höhe treiben und die Ewigkeit ist mir ein klein wenig zu lang, um sie mit der Falschen zu verbringen."  
„Du lässt es ja Nichtmal zu, dass sie in dein Leben treten kann", antwortete mein Bruder kopfschüttelnd.  
„Will, es geht nicht immer nur darum, zu heiraten, Kinder zu kriegen und einen Baum zu pflanzen", konterte ich nun, stand auf und ging zurück zur Klappe. „Mein Leben ist nicht so perfekt, wie deines und wird es vielleicht nie sein. Aber das ist es auch nicht, was ich mir wünsche."  
„Was ist es dann?", fragte mein großer Bruder.  
Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und öffnete dann die Katzenklappe.  
„ANTHONY!", rief mein Bruder, aber ich ging einfach raus. Er versuchte mir zu folgen, aber als er draußen stand, hatte ich mich bereits verwandelt und war davon geflogen.

Diesmal war es ein Rabe.

Ich flog solange durch die finstere Nacht, bis die Sonne wieder aufging. Ich hatte keine Lust, meinem Bruder noch mal zu begegnen. Obwohl ich wusste, dass ich ihn wahrscheinlich für einige Monate, wenn nicht sogar Jahre nicht mehr sehen würde, blieb ich fern. Der Zorn, über den gestrigen Tag, war einfach noch zu groß. Ich landete in einem kleinen Waldgebiet nahe Ballinasloe, wo ich in einer Kiste, die ich in einem hohlen Baumstumpf platziert hatte, sicherheitshalber ein paar Klamotten gelagert hatte.  
Vom Wald aus ,lief ich dann zur Schule und betrat gewohnt spät das Klassenzimmer. Dass ich die Nacht durchgemacht hatte, sah man mir natürlich nicht an.

Ich hatte mich bereits mental darauf eingestellt, während des Unterrichts ein wenig abschalten zu können. Meine Noten waren so exzellent, dass es meine Lehrer nicht kümmerte, ob ich ernsthaft am Unterricht teilnahm oder nicht. Und hier hinten in der letzten Reihe hatte ich ja meine Ruhe. Eigentlich.  
Denn ausgerechnet heute sollte dem nicht so sein. Schon als der Lehrer direkt nach der Begrüßung ein seltsames Lächeln auf den Lippen bekommen hatte, wurde ich stutzig.  
"Liebe Schüler", begann er. "Heute bekommen Sie alle eine neue Mitschülerin."  
Er zeigte auf die geöffnete Tür, durch die ein junges schlankes Mädchen trat. Sie hatte schulterlange blonde Haare mit einem sehr leicht rötlichen Einschlag, was ihnen eine seltsame Farbe verlieh. Ein kräftigeres, dunkleres Gelb, jedoch nicht das übliche Straßenköterblond. Sie hatte ein rundliches Gesicht, das mit einigen Sommersprossen bestückt war. Ihre Augen waren tiefblau.  
"Möchtest du dich kurz vorstellen?", fragte der Lehrer, woraufhin das Mädchen freundlich nickte und sich dann der Klasse zuwandt.  
"Mein Name ist Catriona O'Grath. Ihr könnt mich aber gerne Cat oder Cathie nennen. Ich wurde ursprünglich in Irland geboren und bin dort aufgewachsen, aber mein Vater und ich reisen seit einiger Zeit durch die Gegend, weswegen ich immer jede Menge Orte sehe, aber auch leider sehr oft die Schule wechseln muss. Naja, und momentan haben wir uns eben hier niedergelassen."  
Sie wartete einen Moment, und nachdem keine Fragen kamen, drehte sie ihren Kopf wieder in Richtung der Lehrkraft.  
"Vielen Dank", antwortete er. "Du kannst dich jetzt setzen."  
Catriona sah sich zum ersten Mal im Klassenzimmer richtig um. Ihre Augen huschten flink durch die Reihen. Insgesamt gab es zwei freie Stühle in diesem Raum und ich wusste von vorneherein, dass sie sofort den neben mir ansteuern würde. Ich machte mich bereit meine üblichen Antworten zu geben, wenn die Fragen kommen würden. Ich wusste nicht, ob sie es geahnt hatte oder ob sie einfach nur frech war, aber anders als alle Anderen vor ihr, fragte sie Nichtmal. Während ich sie beobachtete, wie sie mit ein paar gezielten Griffen meine Tasche auf den Boden stellte und sich einfach neben mich setzte, bemerkte ich, wie meine Mitschüler teilweise mit offenem Mund nach hinten starrten. Manch einem der Mädchen war die Eifersucht förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
Der Lehrer fuhr sogleich mit dem Unterricht fort und meine ungewollte Nebensitzerin machte sich in aller Ruhe daran, ihre Stifte auszupacken.  
"Du brauchst dich hier gar nicht erst häuslich einzurichten", sagte ich leise. "Morgen schon sitzt du nämlich in der dritten Reihe auf dem fünften Stuhl von links."  
"Sagt wer?", antwortete sie hochnäsig, ohne mich anzusehen.  
"Ich", kam es ebenso von mir zurück.  
"Und wer ist 'Ich'?" Jetzt erst sah sie mich an.  
Ich bot ihr die Hand zum Handschlag an. "Anthony Ephraim Black-Cullen. Freut mich _nicht,_ deine Bekanntschaft zu machen." Ich lächelte sie an, als ich das sagte und ihr Mund formte sich ebenso zu einem zarten Lächeln. Ihre Augen wanderten kurz zu meiner Hand, dann sah sie wieder den Lehrer an und ignorierte mich. Ich nahm meine Hand wieder runter und folgte nun auch wieder augenscheinlich dem, was der ältere Herr vorn am Pult so von sich gab. Im Augenwinkel beobachtete ich jedoch stets das Mädchen neben mir.  
Als der Gong zur Pause ertönte, stand ich wie gewohnt auf und ging nach draußen in den Hof, wo ich mich einfach nur auf eine der Bänke setzte, während alle Anderen sich in der Schulkantine brav anstellten und auf ihr Essen warteten.  
Sofort schweiften meine Gedanken wieder ab. Zurück zum gestrigen Abend. Will und seine Familie waren jetzt wahrscheinlich schon auf dem Rückflug nach La Push, aber das war ja genau meine Absicht gewesen.  
Während ich nachdachte, sah ich im Augenwinkel, wie sich jemand meinem Sitzplatz näherte. Es war die freche neue Mitschülerin, die ihrem bisherigen Verhalten treu blieb und sich schon wieder einfach neben mich setzte. Sie sagte nichts, ließ sich einfach nur nieder und packte ein Brot aus, das sorgfältig in Butterpapier eingewickelt worden war. Im nächsten Moment machte sich dann der für mich unangenehm starke Geruch von Käse breit. Sie schien das nicht zu stören. Im Gegenteil, wahrscheinlich fand sie das auch noch lecker, denn sie biss genüsslich in ihre Mahlzeit.  
"Fragst du eigentlich nie, bevor du irgendetwas tust?", wollte ich nach einer Weile spontan wissen.  
Sie kaute an ihren Bissen weiter und schluckte, ehe sie antwortete. "Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich neben dir rauche."  
- "Es riecht mindestens genauso unangenehm."  
"Dann setz dich weg."  
- "Ich saß zuerst hier, falls du das vergessen hast. Du hast dich zu mir gesetzt. Ist dein Vater so viel durch die Gegend gereist, dass er es versäumt hat, dir Manieren beizubringen?"  
Catriona lachte. "Das sagt gerade der Richtige. Einer Dame bietet man einen Platz an, wenn sie vor einem steht."  
- "Es hat vor dir nie jemanden gestört, dass ich gern allein sitze."  
"Es gibt immer ein erstes Mal", antwortete sie, zwinkerte mir zu und stand dann auf. Ich sah ihr nach, wie sie ihr Butterpapier sorgfältig in den Müll warf und dann zurück ins Schulgebäude ging.

Als ich kurz nach Pausenende das Klassenzimmer betrat, saß sie wieder auf dem Platz neben mir. Während ich um den Tisch herum lief um an meinen Platz zu kommen, warf ich einen Blick auf das Papier, das sie gerade las. Es handelte sich um eine Schulbuchliste. Ich setzte mich hin und sie seufzte. Zuerst dachte ich, dass sie das wegen mir tat. "Es dauert eine Weile, bis ich die Bücher beisammen habe, kann ich so lange bei dir mit rein schauen?" Ihr Ton war regelrecht sanft und freundlich.  
"Tu dir keinen Zwang an", antwortete ich und gestikulierte mit einer Hand.  
In der vorletzten Stunde hatten wir dann Irisch. Cat sah mich nochmal kurz an, um sich zu vergewissern, das ich damit einverstanden war, dann schob sie das Buch von meiner Tischhälfte zu ihrer und schlug es auf. Als sie die Seite gefunden hatte, schob sie es zurück in die Mitte zwischen uns beide. Kaum hatte der Lehrer die Aufgabe genannt, schrieb sie eilig drauf los. Sie musste nur immer mal wieder ins Buch schauen, dann huschte ihr Stift flink übers Papier. Man merkte, dass sie Irin war und die Sprache perfekt beherrschte. Kaum hatte sie ihre Aufgabe fertig, musterte sie mich und mein leeres Blatt Papier. Sie sah mich verwundert an. Ich wollte nicht den Eindruck erwecken, ich hätte keine Ahnung was die Aufgabenstellung war oder das ich die Sprache nicht könnte, also las ich im Augenwinkel, was in dem Buch stand und schrieb dann alles fein säuberlich auf mein Blatt. Für einen normalen Menschen musste es so aussehen, als hätte ich die Aufgabe gemacht, ohne ins Buch zu schauen. Cat sah mich sichtlich verwundert an, sie rückte etwas näher und las mein Geschriebenes.  
"Wie lange bist du schon in Irland?", wollte sie wissen.  
"Zwei Jahre", antwortete ich. Ich hatte es nicht so sehr mit Lügen. Welche Vermutungen sollte sie aus dieser Information schon ziehen? Wenn jeder mit etwas mehr Geschick im Lernen und anderen Talenten ein Vampir war, dann war die private Mädchenschule fünf Blöcke weiter definitiv voll davon.  
Die Verwunderung blieb ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch sie fragte nicht weiter nach. Die letzte Stunde war ebenfalls Irisch und ging sehr zügig vorbei.  
Mein nächster Gang war wieder der zu meinem Spind, wo ich meine Bücher ablegte.  
Als ich die Tür schloss, lief Catriona gerade an mir vorbei. Sie hob kurz die Hand zum Abschied und verließ anschließend das Gebäude.

Ich für meinen Teil ging heute nicht zur Stadtbibliothek. Ich nahm an, dass Mariella nicht dort war - und sollte recht behalten.  
Als ich die Kellertreppe hoch ging und gerade die Tür öffnete hörte ich noch ihre Glockenstimme. "... es ist nicht einfach", sagte sie zu meiner Großmutter. Weiter redete sie nicht, denn sie hatte mich schon bemerkt und drehte sich um.  
"Ani", sagte sie dann und sah mich an, wie ich im Türrahmen der Küche stand. Ohne Umschweife ging sie wieder auf mich zu und umarmte mich.  
Bella sah mich mit ihren goldenen Augen durchdringend an. Obwohl sie die selbe Farbe hatten, wie die der Anderen, war ihr Blick für mich ganz speziell, denn es waren die einzigen Augen, die mich wirklich sehen konnten.  
"Ah sieh an", hörte ich nun Seths freundliche Stimme. Er lief an mir vorbei in die Küche und rupfte sich im Gehen eine Traube aus der Schale, die auf dem Tisch stand. "Da ist ja unser Ausreißer."  
Ich verschränkte die Arme und lehnte mich gegen den Rahmen hinter mir. Seth setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und meine Schwester ging zu ihm, woraufhin er sie zu sich auf den Schoß zog. Und dann spürte ich ein unangenehmes Gefühl in mir aufsteigen, dessen Ursache gerade in schnellem Tempo auf mich zu kam: mein Vater.  
Ich hörte seine Schritte, als er die Verandatreppen hochkam, spürte förmlich die Wut die ihn umgab und wäre am liebsten direkt abgehauen. Und tatsächlich kam mein Vater mit grimmigem Gesicht und geballten Fäusten auf mich zu marschiert.  
"Wo bist du gewesen?", fragte er augenscheinlich noch ruhig.  
Hinter ihm sah ich, wie meine Mutter nun ebenfalls durch die Veranda kam.  
"In der Schule, wo sonst?", antwortete ich tonlos.  
"Hör auf mich zu verarschen, Anthony", fauchte er unter zusammengebissenen Zähnen.  
"Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, ist das nicht mein Problem."  
"Geht dir eigentlich die ganze Welt am Arsch vorbei?", fragte er dann zornig. Oh, wie originell seine Ausdrucksweise doch gelegentlich war.  
"Dein Bruder hätte sich gern von dir verabschiedet, schließlich wird er jetzt eine Weile nicht mehr kommen können."  
"Hätte, könnte, wollte, würde", antwortete ich in gelangweiltem Ton. "Ich will auch viel, wenn der Tag lang ist, Vater."  
Und dann machte ich mich unsichtbar. "Anthony!", rief mein Vater jetzt noch wütender. "Hör auf mit diesem Scheiß!"  
Ich musste fast lachen. Will und mein Vater waren sich in manchen Situationen wirklich erschreckend ähnlich und ich fragte mich, ob mein Bruder durch die Gene so geworden war oder ob sich das einfach so ergeben hatte, nachdem er so viel mehr Zeit mit meinem Vater verbracht hatte, als ich.  
"Bella!", kam es als Nächstes aus seinem Mund. Aber glücklicherweise hatte meine Großmutter nicht sonderlich Lust seinem Wunsch nachzukommen und ließ ihr Schutzschild unten.  
"Jacob!", mahnte meine Mutter. "Lass ihn doch in Ruhe, bitte."  
Und das brachte schließlich auch meinen Vater zur Ruhe.  
Als Nächstes sahen die Anwesenden nur noch, wie sich die Kellertür wie von Geisterhand öffnete und schloss.  
Unten ging ich ins Bad und schloss auch hier fein säuberlich die Tür hinter mir. Es kam zwar häufig vor, dass ich mit meinem Vater stritt - sogar sehr häufig - aber ich war zumindest nicht dafür bekannt auszurasten oder Türen zuzuschlagen. Das war dann eher die Verhaltensweise meines Vaters. Und genau diese ruhige Art hatte dafür gesorgt, dass ich erst sehr sehr spät die Fähigkeit zur Gestaltwandlung entdeckt hatte. Wann immer ich in Bedrängnis gekommen war, war ich früher eher vor Angst unsichtbar geworden, aber verwandelt hatte ich mich erst, als ich schon fast ausgewachsen war und das Unsichtbar werden unter Kontrolle hatte.  
Doch auch wenn ich es nicht so offen zeigte, die ständigen Streitereien belasteten mich. Ich wünschte, es wäre anders. Jedoch, wann immer ich meinen Vater sah, verspürte ich dieses unangenehme Gefühl. Und ich kannte nicht einmal den Grund. War es vielleicht, weil ich mir immer wie ein Dorn in seinem Auge vorgekommen war? Der zweite Sohn, der Unwichtigere. Der der nicht so sehr Wolf war. Der der mehr Vampir war. Der der alles in sich hineinfraß. Der nicht in der Lage war offen über irgendetwas zu reden.  
Ich schloss die Augen und ließ mir das Wasser direkt über den Kopf und das Gesicht laufen. Ich hörte nur noch das Plätschern des Wassers, das Rauschen in meinen Ohren und versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Erst als das Wasser langsam kalt wurde, stellte ich es aus und verließ die Dusche. Ich zog mir meinen schwarzen Bademantel an und ging zurück zu meinem Zimmer. Schon als ich den Türknauf berührte, spürte ich, dass jemand in meinem Zimmer war. Langsam öffnete ich sie und trat ein. Im Halbdunkeln meiner Nachttischlampe saß meine Mutter auf meiner Bettkante. Als ich reinkam, drehte sie ihren schönen Kopf mit dem seidigen langen bronzefarbenen Haar zu mir.  
"Mutter..?", brachte ich leise hervor. Es war mehr eine Feststellung, aber auch eine Frage und eigentlich bedeutete es eher 'Was machst du hier?', aber meine Mutter gehörte zu den wenigen Leuten in meinem Leben, die mich auch so verstanden.  
Sie legte ihre Hand auf eine Stelle des Bettes neben sich und deutete mir an, ich solle mich dorthin setzen. Langsam ging ich zu ihr und setzte mich neben ihr aufs Bett, allerdings nicht nur an der Bettkante, so wie sie, sondern ganz darauf. Sie drehte ihren Oberkörper in meine Richtung und sah mich an. Ihre schokoladenbraunen Augen sahen traurig aus. Ich konnte in dem fahlen Licht nicht ganz erkennen, ob sie geweint hatte oder nicht, aber ich meinte, etwas Salz in der Luft zu riechen.  
"Hast du geweint?", fragte ich leise nach.  
Sie senkte den Blick. Ich wusste nicht, ob sie auf meine Bettdecke starrte oder auf meine Hand.  
"Mutter?", hakte ich erneut nach.  
Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf, schürzte die Lippen und sah mich dann wieder an.  
"Ani, warum tust du das?", fragte sie mich nun im Gegenzug, ohne auf meine Frage einzugehen.  
Jetzt war ich der, der nach unten sah. "Ich weiß es nicht."  
"Du weißt es nicht? Oder willst du es mir nur nicht sagen? Ani, bitte rede mit mir", flehte sie fast. Dann spürte ich ihre sanfte Haut. Sie nahm mein Gesicht in ihre Hände, sodass ich sie anschauen musste, aber sie musste hochschauen, weil ich größer war, als sie. "Du weißt, dass du mit mir reden kannst, ganz gleich, was es ist."  
Ich lächelte und nickte dann.  
"Du musst wissen, es ist nicht leicht für deinen Vater, und für mich", fuhr sie fort, nachdem sie ihre Hände wieder runter genommen hatte. "Will ist jetzt schon dreißig und wir werden ewig weiterleben, aber Will nicht. Und deswegen müssen wir die Zeit, die uns bleibt ,gut nutzen. Sie vergeht viel zu schnell. Viel viel zu schnell. Das ist Jacob vor einem Jahr, auf Billys Beerdigung, wieder so richtig klar geworden. Er versteht nicht, wie du sie so verschwenden kannst."  
"Mom, es geht nicht um Will. Natürlich will ich die Zeit mit ihm verbringen, aber gestern da... da...", ich brauchte einen Moment, suchte nach den Worten. "Mein Gespräch mit ihm, es ging um Vater."  
"Ani", sagte sie dann sanft. "Ich weiß, dass dein Bruder eine andere Bindung zu Jacob hat, als du." Ich sah sie an, nachdem sie den Satz beendet hatte. Sie strich mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und lächelte mich an. "Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass er dich weniger liebt. Dein Vater liebt dich, sogar sehr. Und es wird die Zeit kommen, da wird er es dir auch zeigen."  
Sie sah mich noch einen kurzen Moment an und schien den Satz wirken zu lassen. Dann stand sie langsam auf, doch bevor sie ganz raus ging, drehte sie sich noch mal um.  
"Oh... deine letzte Jagd ist eine ganze Weile her, willst du noch was essen? Seth und Jake essen oben gerade zu Abend. Ich könnte dir was runter bringen."  
Ich schüttelte nun ebenfalls mit einem leichten Lächeln den Kopf. "Nein, danke. Ich geh morgen Abend jagen."  
"Okay", antwortete meine Mutter. "Dann Schlaf gut, mein Schatz."  
"Gute Nacht, Mom."

Am darauffolgenden Morgen ging ich wieder zu Fuß zur Schule. Die Luft war diesmal angenehm kühl und rein. Über den Feldern lag noch ein Nebelschleier und ich konnte den Morgentau riechen. Die Sonne blitzte vom Himmel herab und ließ das gefrorene Gras glitzern. In der Ferne sah ich ein Kaninchen vorbei hüpfen. Es wäre ein netter Snack gewesen, aber ich freute mich innerlich einfach auf mein abendliches Mahl im Wald und ließ das Kaninchen leben. Wenn Catriona heute wieder so ein übel riechendes Käsebrot auspackte, dann würde mir sowieso alles vergehen.  
Irgendwie verwunderte es mich fast selbst, dass ich einen Menschen, den ich erst einen Tag kannte, schon in meine Gedankengänge einbezog, ebenso als müsste ich mich schon viel länger mit ihr rum ärgern. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich auch nur unterwegs geahnt, dass das blonde Mädchen wieder auf dem Stuhl saß, auf dem sonst meine Tasche Platz nahm.  
"Guten Morgen, Tony", sagte sie frech und sah mich im Augenwinkel an, als ich mich neben sie setzte. Ich verdrehte die Augen.  
"Es heißt Anthony. Nenn. Mich. Niemals. Wieder. 'Tony'!", fauchte ich.  
"Okay, Tony", antwortete sie dann.  
"Vielen Dank auch", sagte ich sarkastisch.  
Sie lächelte und sah dann wieder nach vorn.  
Die ersten Stunden verliefen gewohnt ruhig. Der Großteil der Klasse war nur noch körperlich anwesend, holte jedoch geistig den fehlenden Schlaf nach. Der Lehrer schien daran wenig Interesse zu haben oder er bemerkte es ganz einfach nicht. In Irisch versuchte Cat diesmal ihr Blatt flinker vollzuschreiben als ich, scheiterte aber daran. Ihrem Blick konnte ich entnehmen, dass sie es wieder versuchen würde.  
Richtig lustig wurde der Tag erst in Chemie.  
Unsere Chemielehrerin war eine regelrechte Powerfrau und strahlte beim Anblick von Kohleklumpen, die mit irgendwas reagiert hatten, als handle es sich um einen 15-karätigen Diamanten. Auch heute stand sie voller Tatendrang vor uns, dann packte sie plötzlich ihren Geldbeutel aus und lief einmal durch alle Sitzreihen, wobei sie immer zwei Schülern je einen Fünfeuroschein auf den Tisch legte. Alle starrten verblüfft auf das Papier, doch erst als sie wieder vorn stand, klärte sie uns auf.  
"Heute verbrennt ihr den Geldschein - und danach will ich ihn wieder zurück!"  
Die Klasse brach in Gelächter aus und fragte sich wahrscheinlich, was sie mit den Geldaschenhaufen noch wollte. Ich lächelte nur. Ich wusste ja, auf was sie hinaus wollte.  
"Alles, was ihr dazu braucht, ist in der Kiste vorn, den Rest holt ihr euch wie immer aus den Schränken."  
Ich ging erst ganz zum Schluss zu den Schränken, um die Utensilien zu holen. Ich hatte keine Lust auf das Gedränge. Da Catriona nicht wusste, wo sich was befand, blieb sie einfach am Platz. Als ich schließlich zum dritten Mal wieder an den Tisch kam und die Chemikalien abstellte, sah sie etwas ratlos drein.  
"Und was machen wir jetzt damit?"  
Ringsum roch ich den Geruch von verbrennendem Papier und der eine oder andere Schüler sah ziemlich geschockt aus, als das kostbare Scheinchen nur noch ein verkohltes schrumpliges Papier war. Da war wohl nichts mehr mit zurückgeben. Und dabei war es doch gar nicht so schwer. Ich nahm eine Schüssel und kippte den Spiritus und Wasser hinein. Dann legte ich den Geldschein in das Gemisch und wartete, bis er sich damit vollsog. Zu guter Letzt gab ich noch ein wenig Salz hinzu, dann nahm ich den Schein mit einer Zange heraus und zündete ihn an. Er ging zwar sofort in Flammen auf, aber als sie erlischten, war der Schein unbeschadet. "Wow", sagte Cathy.  
Ich lächelte. "Moment."  
Ich legte den Schein und den Rest beiseite und fing wieder von vorn an. Da ich keinen Schein mehr hatte, nahm ich einfach einen Fünfziger aus meiner Tasche. Diesmal ließ ich das Kochsalz weg und kippte stattdessen Barium hinein. Der Schein brannte wieder lichterloh - diesmal war die Flamme allerdings grün. "Filmreif", sagte Cathy.  
"Sehr schön", sagte die Lehrerin, als sie unseren gelungenen Versuch gesehen hatte. Sie war von mir allerdings nichts anderes gewohnt, deswegen hielten sich die Lobeshymnen in Grenzen, wenngleich sie jedes Mal aufs Neue strahlte.  
Beim Aufräumen vor der Pause half Cat mir dann.  
"Du kannst also nicht nur perfekt irisch, du bist auch noch begabt darin, Geldscheine zu verbrennen."  
Ich antwortete nichts, sondern ging einfach zurück zu meinem Platz. In wenigen Minuten startete nämlich der zweite Versuch.  
"Gewöhn dich schon mal dran. Sie macht nämlich fast nur praktische Versuche", flüsterte ich zu der Blonden und deutete damit auf die Lehrerin.  
"Immer noch besser als trockene Theorie", antwortete Catriona. "Außerdem hab ich ja dich."  
Allerdings war ich dieses Mal keine große Hilfe. Jetzt sah ich etwas baff drein, als wir knapp zehn Minuten später Erdbeeren und Sahne auf unserem Tisch stehen hatten.  
"Wir sollen Erdbeereis machen?", fragte ich verdutzt. "Bin ich im falschen Fach?"  
Catriona kicherte und begann dann eilig die Erdbeeren klein zu schneiden. "Lass mich raten", sagte sie während sie die Früchte vom Grün befreite. "Kochen ist bei euch Frauensache?"  
"Mehr oder weniger", antwortete ich. Was hätte ich auch sagen sollen? Das man bei uns selten kochte, weil wir lieber in den Wald gingen und Tieren das Blut aussaugten?  
"Typisch Männer", sagte sie dann. "Mein Dad ist genauso."  
Als sie fertig war begann sie die Sahne mit den Erdbeeren und jede Menge Zucker zu verrühren. Ich saß einfach nur stumm daneben, hatte ich doch keine Ahnung von der Zubereitung. "So und was jetzt?", fragte Cat irgendwann. "Wo ist der Kühlschrank?"  
Erst als sie das fragte, verstand ich den chemischen Aspekt der Eisrührerei.  
"Der ist nicht nötig", erkannte ich.  
- "Wie?!"  
Vorn am Pult stand in der Kiste mit den Chemikalien die man für die aktuellen Versuche brauchte auch flüssiger Stickstoff. Ich nahm also einen der Behälter und kippte das Zeug in Catrionas rosanen Erdbeereismischung. Und damit waren dann alle zufrieden. Ich, weil ich bei diesem Versuch nicht ganz nutzlos war, Catriona weil sie ihr Erdbeereis gekühlt hatte und die Lehrerin, weil wir zu den Schülern gehörten, die ihren komischen Versuch verstanden hatten.  
Der Unterrichtstag war fast vorbei, als wir noch im fast ganz leeren Chemiesaal saßen und Cat das selbst gemachte Eis aß. "Und du möchtest wirklich nichts?", fragte sie. Ich winkte ab und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann sah ich aus dem Fenster. Der Himmel war bewölkt aber ich konnte sehen, dass es im Begriff war Dunkel zu werden.  
"Hey", sagte Catriona dann, damit ich sie ansah. "Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich heute morgen Tony genannt hab. Ich wollte dich nicht ärgern.. okay doch eigentlich schon."  
Wieder musste ich lächeln. Irgendwie war das verrückt. Ich empfand ihre Gesellschaft bereits als angenehm. Lieber saß ich hier bei ihr, als Zuhause bei meiner Familie. Es gab nur eine Person, bei der ich jetzt mehr sein wollte. Und dorthin würde ich jetzt gehen. Wie eigentlich jeden Nachmittag.  
"Ich muss jetzt gehen", sagte ich zu Catriona und stand auf. "Bis morgen."  
Dann verließ ich das Schulgebäude um, über die gewohnten Pfade ,zur Stadtbibliothek zu gelangen. Ich war relativ spät dran. Wenn ich mich nicht beeilte, würde ich sie verpassen. Auf den Straßen war nicht viel los, wegen des relativ ungemütlichen Wetters. Wahrscheinlich würde bald der erste Schnee kommen. Ich entschloss mich gerade etwas schneller zu gehen, da hörte ich von hinten eine bekannte Stimme.  
"Hey!", rief Cat und rannte auf mich zu.  
Ich sah sie verwundert an. "Hast du was vergessen?"  
"Nein, ich will dich nur ein bisschen stalken", antwortete sie keck.  
Ich hob eine Augenbraue, dann drehte ich mich um und ging einfach weiter. Cat folgte mir auf dem Fuß. "Wohin willst du denn? Vielleicht haben wir den selben Weg."  
Entnervt verdrehte ich die Augen, was sie allerdings nicht sah, weil sie hinter mir lief. Wir liefen gerade an einer engen schattigen Sackgasse vorbei.  
Plötzlich blieb ich stehen. Catriona lief fast gegen mich, aber so weit kam es gar nicht, denn im nächsten Augenblick hatte ich sie schon an den Schultern, schob sie, mit bedacht menschlicher Schwäche, in die dunkle Seitengasse und drückte sie hinter einem großen grauen Container gegen die Backsteinwand.  
"Was muss ich tun, damit du mich abseits der Schule nicht verfolgst?", fragte ich.  
Der Wortlaut an sich mochte sich böse anhören, aber mein Tonfall und mein Blick verrieten ihr, dass ich es eigentlich eher gespielt meinte, als ernst.  
"Küss mich", antwortete sie wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Und ebenso schnell reagierte ich. Ich ließ ihre Schultern los und legte meine Hände links und rechts von ihr gegen die Wand, so dass sie nicht ausweichen konnte, dann küsste ich sie. Im ersten Moment schien sie noch überrascht, doch dann fiel ihre Schultasche zu Boden, sie grub ihre Hände in meine Haare und erwiderte meinen Kuss. Unser Kuss wurde schnell leidenschaftlicher. Ihre Hände wanderten von meinen Haaren über mein Gesicht, dann vergruben sie sich in meiner Jacke.  
- Und dann brach ich plötzlich ab, als ich spürte, dass wir Gesellschaft bekommen hatten.  
Ruckartig drehte ich mich um. In wenigen Metern Abstand, standen zwei Gestalten in schwarzen Umhängen. Sie hatten Kapuzen auf und kamen nun langsam näher.  
"Och wie niedlich, junge Liebe", sagte eine sehr kindliche Stimme. Als die Person näher kam, sah ich, dass es sich um ein junges Mädchen handelte. Sie mochte vielleicht wie Fünfzehn aussehen, aber dass sie das nicht war, erkannte ich an ihrem süßlichen Geruch - und vor allem an ihren roten Augen. Solche Augen kannte ich nur von einigen Freunden der Familie aus anderen Zirkeln. Jene Vampire, die nicht auf Menschenblut verzichteten.  
Die bullige Gestalt neben dem Mädchen war ein Kerl, dessen Augen ebenfalls rot waren.  
Ich hatte nur Geschichten von ihnen gehört, ich hatte sie nie gesehen. Aber ich wusste sofort, wem ich hier gegenüberstand. Die roten Augen und die schwarzen Umhänge, verrieten sie. Die Volturi. Meine Familie hatte meinen Geschwistern und mir von ihnen erzählt. Der größten und ältesten bekannten Vampirgemeinschaft, die in Italien lebte und für die Einhaltung der Gesetze im Vampirreich zuständig war. Oder besser: sich selbst dafür auserkoren hatte. Sie hatten irgendwann mal einen der Ihren bei uns vorbeigeschickt. Allerdings war dieser Jemand mehr ein Freund der Familie gewesen, ähnlich wie der irische Zirkel. Ich selbst hatte auch ziemlich über sein Auftauchen gestaunt, als ich noch kleiner war, denn er war der erste Halbvampir gewesen, mit dem ich nicht verwandt war. Aber er hatte eine ganz andere Ausstrahlung gehabt, als diese Beiden da, denn Nahuel, wie er hieß, hatte keine roten Augen gehabt und hatte zumindest in unserer Gegenwart keinen schwarzen Umhang getragen. Sie hatten ihn damals, soweit ich mich erinnern konnte, zweimal zu uns geschickt, um über das Wachstum von meinen Geschwistern und mir zu berichten. Sie mussten sich versichern, dass wir nicht gefährlich waren.  
In diesem Moment fragte ich mich, was die Prozedur für einen Sinn gehabt hatte. Diese Volturi kamen mir gefährlicher vor, als es drei kleine Kinder je hätten sein können.

"Was wollt ihr?", fragte ich, doch sie ignorierten meine Frage und stellten stattdessen selbst eine.  
"Wie lautet dein Name?", sagte das Mädchen im Befehlston.  
"Anthony Ephraim Black-Cullen", antwortete ich. Ich wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, zu schweigen.  
Auf dem Gesicht des Mädchens zeichnete sich ein leichtes fieses Lächeln ab. "Sehr schön", stellte sie fest. "Ich denke wir müssen uns nicht namentlich vorstellen. Aro hält ziemlich große Stücke auf dich. Wir sind hier um zu überprüfen, ob das berechtigt ist."  
"Was?", fragte ich unter zusammengebissenen Zähnen.  
Der große Vampir neben ihr fixierte nun das Mädchen hinter mir. Ich schirmte sie weiter ab, während ich einige Schritte zurückwich.  
"Die Kleine?", fragte der Bullige. Cat sagte die ganze Zeit über nichts, ich nahm an, dass sie zu geschockt war.  
"Mhm...", machte das junge Mädchen. "Nein, die könnte uns noch von Nutzen sein, geh und hol eine Andere."  
Ich ahnte Schreckliches, als der Große die Gasse verließ.  
"Wenn du schlau bist, schickst du deine Freundin jetzt fort von hier", riet mir die Volturi. Ich hoffte, dass dies wirklich ein Angebot war und sie Cathy nicht doch noch schnappten, wenn ich nicht in ihrer Nähe war. Ich drehte mich zu Cat um. Sie hatte ihre blauen Augen weit geöffnet und starrte mich erschrocken an.  
"Hör zu", sagte ich und nahm ihr Gesicht in meine Hände. "Du gehst jetzt auf direktem Weg an einen Ort, wo viele Menschen sind und bleibst dort solange du kannst."  
"Aber... ich...", fing sie zitternd an. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Du gehst. Und du holst keine Hilfe. Ich komme schon klar. Keine. Hilfe", betonte ich die letzten zwei Worte. Sie starrte mich noch immer an, nickte aber eilig.  
"Gut", sagte ich leise, ließ ihr Gesicht los und versuchte zu lächeln. "Auf Wiedersehen."  
Sie antwortete nichts, sah mich einfach nur an, anschließend lief sie langsam an mir vorbei und auf die Kleine zu. Zu meiner Verwunderung ging sie tatsächlich ein wenig zur Seite und deutete Catriona an, dass sie vorbei gehen konnte. Dann verschwand meine Schulkameradin, die ich vor wenigen Augenblicken noch geküsst hatte, hinter der Ecke und ich wusste nicht, ob ich sie je wiedersehen würde.  
Die Volturi stellte sich wieder an ihren ursprünglichen Platz, jetzt da Cat weg war.  
Kaum eine halbe Minute darauf, kam ihr Kollege wieder ums Eck. Doch er war nicht allein. Er hielt ein Mädchen fest im Griff, das wahrscheinlich keine Fünfzehn war und Todesangst hatte. Ich kannte sie nicht, hatte sie nie gesehen, aber das machte die Situation nicht unbedingt angenehmer.  
"Was soll das?", fragte ich zornig.  
Der Große schubste das Mädchen in meine Richtung, so dass sie vor mir auf die Knie fiel. Dort fing sie bitterlich zu weinen an.  
"Nur ein kleiner Imbiss. Greif ruhig zu. Du wirst feststellen, dass Menschenblut nicht nur viel köstlicher ist, als die rote Brühe von Ratten und Mardern, sondern dir auch ein neues, wundervolles Lebensgefühl gibt", schwärmte sie.  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Niemals."  
Von Geburt an, hatte man mir stets beigebracht, dass es nicht richtig war, Menschen aus Hunger zu töten oder gar aus Lust. Es ging ja auch anders.  
"Nein?", sagte die Kleine gespielt mitleidig.  
Plötzlich schnappte ihr Begleiter sich das Mädchen. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben sah ich, wie ein Vampir einen Menschen biss. Seine Zähne durchdrangen ihre zarte Haut und gruben sich in das Fleisch. Sie war wie erstarrt, schrie nicht mal, doch ihre Augen waren noch geöffnet. Sie bekam wahrscheinlich alles mit.  
Wenige Momente später, stieß er das blutige Mädchen erneut in meine Richtung. Doch diesmal taumelte sie so weit, dass ich sie reflexartig auffing.  
Ich hörte ihr schnell pochendes Herz, roch den köstlichen Duft menschlichen Blutes, das aus ihrem Hals hervorquoll. Ob ich der Verlockung hätte widerstehen können, wenn ich zuvor etwas gegessen hätte? Da war ich mir nicht allzu sicher. Nie zuvor, hatte ich etwas derartiges Gerochen. Es war nichts im Vergleich zu den Blutkonserven, die ich in meiner Kindheit getrunken hatte. Denn dieses Blut wurde direkt aus einem verzweifelt schlagenden Herzen gepumpt. Selbst für mich hatte die Wärme dieses Blutes etwas Besonderes, als es über meine bleichen Finger lief.  
"Es tut mir Leid", flüsterte ich ihr noch zu, dann verschwamm die Welt um mich herum. Es war für die beiden Vampire, vor mir, nicht mehr länger nötig, mich zu überzeugen. Die Natur hatte ihren Job übernommen. Der Vampir in mir, hatte die Überhand gewonnen. Vergessen waren die Lehren meiner Familie. Mir war alles egal. Ich wollte nur noch meine Zähne in den Hals meines Opfers bohren. Als ich dies letztlich tat und den roten Lebenssaft meine Kehle hinunter rinnen spürte, als ich ihn endlich auf meiner Zunge schmeckte, war diese Befriedigung meines Hungers nach dem Blut besser, als jede Liebesnacht die ich zuvor mit einem Mädchen verbracht hatte.  
Ich wusste nicht mal, ob mein Opfer nun bereits tot oder bewusstlos war oder ob sie gar schrie. Ich hatte die Lider geschlossen und sog einfach an ihrem Hals, eine Hand an ihrer Hüfte, die Andere in ihrem Haar. Erst als jeder Tropfen ihren Körper verlassen hatte, ließ ich von ihr ab. Ihre schlaffen Überreste glitten mir aus der Hand und prallten auf den Asphalt. Es brauchte eine Weile, bis ich die Welt um mich herum wieder einigermaßen wahrnahm. Ich hatte Blut an den Händen und es war mir wohl auch am Mund entlang gelaufen und hatte meinen Hals und meine Kleider benetzt. Ich atmete heftig, so sehr war ich dem Blutrausch verfallen. Ich starrte zunächst meine Hände an, dann fiel mein Blick auf den leblosen Körper vor mir. Der Leichnam war blutüberströmt.  
"Sehr schön", sagte die Vampirin erneut. Ich hob meinen Blick und knurrte sie an.  
"Du Monster!", fuhr ich sie an.  
"Wer ist hier das Monster?", fragte sie gehässig. "Sieh dich doch mal an und sieh, was vor deinen Füßen liegt. Du hast ihr das Leben genommen."  
Ich spürte wie der Zorn, jetzt da die Blutlust gestillt war, in mir aufstieg. Unbekannte neue Kräfte, durchfluteten jetzt meinen Körper. Es stimmte wohl wirklich, das Menschenblut Vampire stärker machte. Mein Körper bebte. Ich war derart in Rage, dass mir Tränen in die Augen schossen. Ich wollte gern antworten 'Nein, ich habe sie nicht getötet!' und mir sicher sein, dass dies der Wahrheit entsprach, aber dem war nicht so.  
Ich ging einige Schritte zurück. Ich wollte sie attackieren, sie für das, was sie mir angetan hatten, das wozu sie mich gebracht hatten, lynchen. Doch so weit kam es gar nicht. Offenbar waren meine Absichten ziemlich deutlich. Egal wie stark ich jetzt auch wahr, gegen diese Attacke war ich nicht gefeilt gewesen. Ich wäre es wohl gewesen, wenn ich in meinem Blutrausch und meiner Wut, mein Schutzschild nicht vergessen hätte. Mit einem Mal verspürte ich einen derart starken Schmerz, wie ich ihn noch nie gespürt hatte. Ich wollte Schreien, doch der große Volturi stand plötzlich hinter mir, packte mich und hielt mir den Mund zu. Kaum ein Ton verließ meinen Mund, als ich mich unter Schmerzen in seinem Griff wand. Am liebsten wäre ich auf der Stelle tot umgefallen, nur damit es endlich vorbei war. Mein Flehen schien erhört zu werden. Ich versank in der Dunkelheit.


	3. Edward Zwei Todesopfer & ein Mordfall

**02 [Edward] ********Zwei Todesopfer und ein Mordfall**

Als ich an diesem Morgen die Fenster öffnete, brachen nur sehr wenige Sonnenstrahlen durch die Wolkendecke und fielen auf unser luxuriöses Bett. Rasch ging ich wieder zurück, schmiegte mich erneut an den wunderschönen Körper meiner Frau.  
Bella und ich hatten die ganze Nacht hier verbracht und wenn ich mir die Welt vor unserer Tür so ansah, war es vielleicht sogar noch der halbe Tag mit dazu. Wie lange genau, das kümmerte mich nicht.  
"Mhm... das war so wunderschön", flüsterte ich Bella ins Ohr und küsste ihr Ohrläppchen. "Ich könnte noch in einem Jahrhundert jede Nacht mit dir verbringen, ich würde jeden Morgen so zufrieden aufwachen und feststellen, dass ich dich noch so sehr liebe, wie am ersten Tag."  
Mit einem Lächeln drehte sie sich um und nahm mein Gesicht in ihre Hände. "Das will ich doch hoffen, schließlich liegt die Ewigkeit vor uns."  
Bella küsste mich leidenschaftlich und ich erwiderte ihren Kuss feurig. Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah in ihre. Sie waren Pechschwarz. "Mhm...", murmelte ich. "Was hältst du davon, wenn wir jagen gehen, meine Liebste?"  
Sie strahlte mich wieder an. "Ich hab einen Bärenhunger, nachdem ich mit dir zusammen so viele Kalorien verbraucht habe."  
Wir zogen uns gemeinsam an, dann nahm ich meine Frau bei der Hand und ging mit ihr durch unser gigantisches Haus in den Hauptbereich, in dem sich die große Küche und das geräumige Wohnzimmer befanden. Hier hatten neben unserer Familie auch unsere Freunde Platz, wenn sie uns besuchten. Das kam gelegentlich mal vor. Meistens war es der irische Zirkel, der uns einen Besuch abstattete. Die Ägypter waren aber auch mal spontan hier gewesen. Nach der Geschichte mit Renesmee vor fast vierzig Jahren, waren unsere Bindungen zu vielen von unseren ehemaligen Zeugen nicht abgebrochen. Wo meine Tochter gerade war, wusste ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht. Die Zeit, in der ich mir permanent um ihr Wohlbefinden Sorgen machen musste, war vorüber. Ich hatte akzeptiert, dass sie zu einer eigenständigen Frau herangewachsen war - und das Jacob ihr Mann war. Sie waren jetzt die, die sich um ihre Sprösslinge Sorgen machen mussten. Das ging uns als Großeltern - das Wort haute mich nach dreißig Jahren immer noch um, hatte ich doch nie gedacht, jemals 'Opa' zu werden - wohl auch etwas an, aber nicht so sehr, dass wir uns permanent darum Gedanken machten. Momentan war es ohnehin 'nur' das übliche Theater. Ich verstand meinen Enkel auf eine gewisse Weise ziemlich gut, obwohl er neben Bella der Einzige war, dessen Gedanken ich nicht lesen konnte. Ich hatte mich ja früher oft genug mit Jacob in den Haaren gehabt.  
Bella ging zu Esme in die Küche und begann mit ihr zu plaudern, ich dagegen, ging ins Wohnzimmer, um die Terrassentür aufzumachen. Wir wollten ja jagen gehen.  
Im Wohnzimmer saßen Alice und Jasper und unterhielten sich angeregt. Im ersten Moment hörte ich ihnen nicht zu. Meine Hände umschlossen den Griff der Tür und zogen ihn nach oben. In dem Augenblick, in dem ich die Glastür aufmachte, schoss mir ein Bild aus Alice Gedanken in den Kopf: eine alte Frau. Sie lag friedlich mit gefalteten Händen auf einer Bahre. Es wirkte so, als schliefe sie. Ich meinte zuerst, ihr Gesicht nicht zu kennen, aber das lag daran, dass die Zeit in ihrem Gesicht Spuren hinterlassen hatten. Spuren, wie sie bei jedem Sterblichen das Gesicht zeichneten.  
"Bella", rief ich noch immer etwas benommen. "Liebste? Kommst du mal bitte."  
Bella kam strahlend auf mich zu geschwebt, doch als sie meine Hand nahm, weil sie dachte, ich wollte mit ihr aus der Tür gehen, die ich noch immer aufschob, spürte sie, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Ihr Lächeln verließ ihr Gesicht. Unsicherheit war dort jetzt zu sehen. "Edward? Was ist los?", wollte sie atemlos wissen.  
Als sie merkte, dass ich Alice ansah, drehte sie ihren Kopf ebenfalls in die Richtung meiner Schwester. Sie ging langsam auf Alice zu und kniete sich vor sie. "Alice?"  
"Bella, es tut mir so Leid", sagte sie zittrig. Bella stand der Mund offen. Sie ahnte wohl etwas, wusste aber nicht genau, was es war.  
"Wie? Was?"  
Und dann klingelte das Telefon. Alle zuckten vor Schreck zusammen.  
"Ja... ja... einen Moment", sagte Esme freundlich, als sie mit dem Hörer am Ohr reinkam.  
"Ich geb sie Ihnen. Ja, auf Wiederhören."  
Sie hob Bella das Telefon hin. "Für dich."  
Mit besorgtem Blick nahm Bella langsam den Hörer entgegen und führte ihn zum Ohr.  
"... Ja?", sagte sie nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille.  
"Isabella?", sagte die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung. Es war die eines alten Mannes.  
"Ja?", antwortete Bella noch immer besorgt.  
"Endlich erreiche ich dich mal. Die Nummer habe ich nach langem hin und her von einem jungen Mann namens William bekommen, der wohl irgendwie mit dir verwandt ist. Du scheinst ja häufig umzuziehen."  
Bella schien lächeln zu wollen, aber ihre Mundwinkel gingen direkt wieder runter.  
"Ich bins Phil", stellte der Mann sich nun vor.  
Bella stand wieder der Mund offen.  
"Phil? Ist was mit Mum?!", fragte sie sogleich.  
"Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich dir das sagen soll...", antwortete er und schien mit den Worten zu hadern. "Ich hab es selbst noch nicht realisiert."  
"Phil?!", flehte Bella fast, damit er ihr endlich konkret sagte was los ist.  
"Deine Mutter ist vor drei Tagen gestorben. Es ging alles so schnell. Sie hatte einen Schlaganfall und starb zwei Tage darauf im Krankenhaus. Sie ist friedlich eingeschlafen. Die Ärzte sagten, sie hatte keine Schmerzen."  
Ich ging zu Bella, umschloss sie mit meinen Armen und drückte sie. Bella schluchzte, weinte jedoch nicht. Allerdings nicht, weil ihr nicht danach war, sondern weil es ihr als Vampir nicht möglich war, Tränen zu vergießen.  
"Ich hab es selbst noch nicht wirklich realisiert", sagte Phil am Hörer und wiederholte die Worte, die er vor wenigen Sekunden schon einmal gesagt hatte. "Es kam so plötzlich und so schnell. Ich weiß, ihr hattet keinen Kontakt mehr. Aber ich dachte es wäre schön, wenn ihr einziges Kind wenigstens ihrer Beisetzung beiwohnt."  
"Danke, Ph..Ph.. Phil", wimmerte sie.  
Ich nahm ihr den Hörer aus der zittrigen Hand. Sie drehte sich um und vergrub ihr Gesicht an meiner Brust.  
"Mein herzliches Beileid", sagte ich zu Phil. "Ich bin Edward. Bella ist gerade nicht mehr ansprechbar."  
"Das ist verständlich", sagte ihr Stiefvater traurig. "Die Beerdigung ist in vier Tagen. Es wäre wirklich schön, wenn ihr kommt."  
"Danke fürs Bescheid sagen, Mr. Dwyer", sagte ich höflich.  
"Ja... auf Wiedersehen", antwortete er, dann legte er auf.  
Ich hatte weder Zu- noch Abgesagt, aber für mich war dies schon geklärt. Ich strich Bella durch ihr langes braunes Haar, als sie immer noch an meiner Brust schluchzte.  
Das dieser Moment kommen würde, das hatte ich schon gewusst, bevor ich sie verwandelt hatte. Dies war einer jener Augenblicke vor denen ich sie bewahren wollte. Das ihre Freunde und Verwandten alle wegsterben würden, davor hatte ich sie gewarnt. Mehr als einmal. Aber es war ihr egal gewesen. Jetzt erfuhr sie es am eigenen Leib. Und obwohl ich auch hätte sagen können 'Ich habs dir doch gesagt', litt ich unglaublich mit ihr.  
"Komm, Liebste", sagte ich sanft. Ich legte einen Arm um sie. Sie schlang ihre Arme um meine Brust und legte ihren Kopf an meine Schulter, dann gingen wir gemeinsam nach draußen. So langsam waren wir wahrscheinlich noch nie gelaufen. Wir gingen gemeinsam in den Wald. Aus zehn Minuten wurden dreißig. Aus einer Stunde zwei. Wir redeten nichts. Es gab nichts, worüber wir reden mussten. Ihr Schmerz bedarf keiner Worte, damit mir sein Umfang bewusst wurde.

Irgendwann bat ich Bella Platz zu nehmen. Sie setzte sich auf das Laub und lehnte ihren Rücken an einen Baum. Ich gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn und streichelte ihre Wange.  
"Ich bin gleich wieder da", flüsterte ich leise.  
Sie nahm meine Hand und hielt sie fest. "Bitte", sagte sie flehend. "Bitte... bleib."  
Die Worte kamen leicht abgehackt.  
"Ich bin wirklich gleich wieder da", sagte ich und strich ihr durchs Haar. "Gib mir nur dreißig Sekunden."  
Ich sah Bella eindringlich an, bis sie schließlich sachte nickte, erst dann flitzte ich davon. Ich fing zwei Füchse und ging mit den Tieren zurück zum Baum. Bella hatte ihre Position nicht einen Millimeter geändert.  
Einen der Kadaver legte ich ihr hin. "Hier."  
Bella starrte einfach nur geradeaus. "Ich konnte mich nicht mal von ihr verabschieden. Ich konnte ihr nicht sagen, dass ich sie liebe. Sie muss gedacht haben, sie sei mir egal gewesen und das ich sie deswegen nie mehr besucht habe."  
Ich rückte wieder näher an meine Frau heran und legte einen Arm um sie.  
"Nein, Liebste. Das ist nicht wahr. Deine Mutter wusste, dass du hier glücklich warst. Dass du dich für ein Leben mit uns entschieden hattest und das wir viel herumreisten. Du bist einfach erwachsen geworden und bist deinen Weg gegangen. Daran ist nichts Verwerfliches."  
Bella winkelte die Beine an und vergrub das Gesicht an ihren Knien, dann begann sie wieder zu schluchzen. Ich strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.  
Nach einer Weile hörte sie zumindest auf zu zittern und öffnete die Augen wieder. Ich begann leise den Tierkörper auszusaugen. Im Augenwinkel sah ich, wie Bella nun auch ihren nahm und zögernd in das Fleisch biss. Sie sog ein paar Mal daran, dann legte sie ihn wieder ab.  
"Edward, ich will dorthin", sagte sie dann entschlossen.  
Jetzt hielt auch ich inne und meine Augen wanderten in ihre Richtung. Ich nahm meinen Fuchs ebenfalls vom Mund und sah sie an. "Du willst nach Jacksonville gehen?"  
"Sie hat es sich gewünscht. Ich muss mich von ihr verabschieden."  
"Aber... Bella, Liebste, die Sonne", erwiderte ich.  
- "Wir haben November. Ich kann mich immer noch verschleiern. Es ist eine Beerdigung. Da wundert sich keiner drüber."  
Ich setzte ein schiefes Lächeln auf. "Du weißt, dass ich dir sowieso keinen Wunsch abschlagen kann."  
"Heißt das, wir gehen?", fragte sie erwartungsvoll.  
Ich nickte. "Ja, aber nur unter einer Bedingung."  
Ihre Augen sahen mich fragend an.  
"Du trinkst jetzt diesen Fuchs leer und gehst danach noch jagen, bis du keinen Hunger mehr hast. Ich kümmere mich inzwischen um den Flug und die Papiere."  
Sie sah immer noch sehr traurig aus, aber meine Zusage zauberte zumindest ein kleines Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Wie könnte ich ihr nicht erlauben, sich von ihrer Mutter zu verabschieden? Eine zweite Chance würde sie nicht kriegen, ganz gleich wie lang die Ewigkeit sein würde.

Knapp zwei Stunden später befand ich mich in Galway. Dies war die größte Stadt in unserer Nähe. Wir mochten zwar relativ unabhängig sein, aber auf manche Dinge waren auch wir angewiesen. Das war zum einen die private Airline die wir engagiert hatten und die uns relativ flexibel Privatjets, Helikopter oder ganze Privatflugzeuge inklusive einer äußerst diskreten Crew stellen konnte. Wir zahlten einen hohen Preis dafür, doch das war es uns allemal wert.  
Ebenfalls unverzichtbar, war der Nachfolger von Jason Scott Jenks, jener Mann, der uns stets mit gefälschten Papieren versorgt hatte. Samuel Harrison war mindestens ebenso professionell wie sein Vorgänger und verstand es, mit uns Geschäfte zu machen. Es war nicht billig ihn dazu zu bringen für uns nach Irland zu ziehen, während wir hier unser Domizil hatten, waren die Vereinigten Staaten doch soviel lukrativer. Die große Dichte an IT-Firmen hier, hatte aber wohl durchaus ihren Reiz gehabt und Harrison, der gerade Ende Zwanzig war, war ziemlich begabt darin, seine Arbeit auch virtuell auszuweiten. Er fälschte nicht nur Urkunden jeder Art, er war sogar in der Lage uns in den Datenbanken neue Identitäten zu schaffen. Ob er sich dazu ins System hackte oder einfach nur gute Beziehung hatte, das wussten wir nicht. Für heute zumindest, brauchte ich auch keine neue Identität. Die hatten wir schon vor zwei Jahren bekommen, als wir hier her gezogen waren. Diesmal genügte es, dass er unsere Reisepässe prüfte und gegebenenfalls anpasste, schließlich wollte ich mit meiner Frau das Land verlassen.  
"Vielen Dank", sagte ich und nahm die Mappe entgegen.  
"Immer wieder gern, Mr. Cullen", antwortete er.

Plötzlich spürte ich den Vibrationsalarm meines Handys und griff in meine Tasche. Zu meiner Verwunderung stand dort 'Anthony ruft an'. Um einen Zeitpunkt zu nennen, an dem dieser Schriftzug das letzte Mal auf dem Display gestanden hatte, hätte ich länger überlegen müssen.  
"Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Harrison", sagte ich und nickte dem Mann zu.  
Mr. Harrison nickte ebenfalls und ich verließ das Gebäude. Als ich aus der Tür trat, um zu meinem Auto zu gehen, hob ich ab.  
"Anthony, was gibts?", sagte ich im Gehen.  
- "Hallo?"  
Als ich die Stimme am anderen Ende hörte, blieb ich abrupt stehen. Es war die aufgeregte, ja gar panische Stimme eines Mädchens.  
"Ja? Wer ist denn da?", fragte ich zwar etwas geschockt, jedoch noch ruhig. Ich ahnte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ganz und gar nicht stimmte.  
"Hallo?!", wiederholte sie noch mal aufgeregt. "Sind Sie Edward Cullen?"  
"Ja, ich-", schon unterbrach sie mich.  
"Kennen Sie Anthony Black-Cullen?"  
"Ja, ich bin-", wieder unterbrochen.  
"Bitte... BITTE helfen Sie mir!", flehte sie eindringlich.  
Hätte ich ein Herz, es würde jetzt rasen.  
"Okay, ganz ruhig", versuchte ich das Mädchen zu beruhigen. "Was ist passiert?"  
"Ich weiß nicht", antwortete sie. "Ich... wir waren spazieren und dann... und dann... diese Gasse... ich... die... ich war weg... und als ich wieder kam... es ist alles voller Blut." Ich konnte ihren schnellen Herzschlag förmlich durch das Handy hören.  
"Soviel Blut... er ist bewusstlos... bitte helfen Sie!", flehte sie erneut.  
- "Okay. Wo bist du? Ich meine wo ist er?"  
"Ich... Moment", sie schien nachzuschauen, wo sie sich befand. "Das ist eine kleine dunkle Seitengasse... der Getränkemarkt ist in der Nähe... ich finde keinen Straßen... Straßennamen... bitte." Das Mädchen brach endgültig in Tränen aus, dann brach das Gespräch plötzlich ab.  
Ich ging schnell zu meinem Wagen, setzte mich ans Steuer und rief während der Fahrt Carlisle an.  
"Hallo Edward", antwortete er sachlich.  
- "Carlisle wir haben ein Problem."  
"Moment", sagte Carlisle. Er ging wahrscheinlich an einen Ort an dem niemand sonst war. Wenige Sekunden später hörte ich seine Stimme wieder, jedoch immer noch sehr leise. "Was ist passiert?"  
"Ein Mädchen hat mich gerade mit Anis Handy angerufen", erklärte ich. "Sie war furchtbar panisch und hat geweint. Sie hat mir nicht erzählt, was passiert ist. Aber sie hat von viel Blut gesprochen und das er wohl nicht bei Bewusstsein ist."  
"Wo bist du gerade?", fragte er.  
"Auf dem Weg nach Ballinasloe". antwortete ich.  
"Gut. Hol mich am Hinterausgang des Krankenhauses ab."  
Carlisle legte auf und ich fuhr mit einem Affenzahn über die Landstraßen. In meinen Kopf schossen so viele Gedanken. Was mochte ihm zugestoßen sein? Hatten wir nach den Ereignissen der letzten Zeit etwa noch einen Todesfall in der Familie? Was sollte ich meiner Tochter sagen? Was sollte ich Jacob sagen? Aber nein... daran durfte ich nicht mal denken.

Am Krankenhaus wartete Carlisle bereits. Er stieg zügig in den Wagen, dann fuhren wir weiter.  
"Hast du Renesmee Bescheid gesagt?", wollte er wissen.  
ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe niemandem etwas gesagt. Ich wollte erst mal die Lage prüfen."  
"Ja", sagte er. "Das ist vielleicht besser so."  
Wir parkten den Wagen am Getränkemarkt. Die Gasse brauchten wir gar nicht lang suchen, wir rochen bereits das Blut. Wir versuchten möglichst unauffällig in die Richtung zu laufen, aus der der Geruch kam. Glücklicherweise war es schon dunkel, es regnete leicht und niemand war in der Nähe sichtbar.  
Kaum das wir in der Gasse verschwunden waren, beschleunigten wir unsere Schritte. Es war niemand sonst hier. Keine Spur vom dem Mädchen. Carlisle kniete sich direkt vor Ani, der leblos auf dem Boden lag. Er war durch den Regen schon ziemlich nass, doch das Blut war noch deutlich sichtbar und benetzte ihn vom Mund abwärts. Carlisle legte zunächst einen Finger an seine Halsschlagader.  
"Er atmet", sagte er leise und mehr zu sich selbst, als zu mir. Ich kniete mich neben Carlisle.  
"Ist er verletzt?", fragte ich.  
"Wenn, dann wäre es ohnehin schon verheilt, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er verletzt war", meinte Carlisle.  
Ich strich mit einem Finger über seine Jacke und roch an dem Blut. Menschenblut. Nicht sein Blut. Carlisle sah mich an und ich sah ihn an, dann stand ich auf und ging durch die Gasse. Meine Nase führte mich zielsicher zum Container. Ich öffnete den Deckel, griff ins Innere und zog dann den Leichnam eines jungen Mädchens heraus. Sie hatte zwei Bisswunden an der Kehle und war blutüberströmt. Es bestand kein Zweifel.  
Carlisle sah nun nicht nur besorgt aus, sondern auch traurig. Er hatte uns das vegetarische Leben erst näher gebracht, er hatte uns alle davon überzeugt. Die Drillinge waren damit aufgewachsen, hatten von klein auf gelernt, dass es falsch war, Menschen zu töten. Warum hatte er das getan? Und warum ausgerechnet, an einem Kind, das sein ganzes Leben noch vor sich gehabt hatte?  
Ich wollte das nicht. Ich wollte, dass es nicht das war, wonach es aussah.  
"Vielleicht... vielleicht war er das gar nicht. Vielleicht war noch ein Vampir hier und er wollte sie nur beschützen. Ich meine, warum sonst ist er bewusstlos? Menschenblut macht uns stärker, es macht uns nicht ohnmächtig."  
Carlisle schüttelte traurig den Kopf.  
"Ich weiß nicht, warum er umgekippt ist", begann er und legte eine Hand auf Anis Stirn. Ich trat mit dem Mädchen im Arm näher. Carlisle öffnete mit geübten Fingern Anthonys Augenlider: sie waren rot. "Aber er hat es getan."

Ich fühlte mich wie in einem schlechten Film, als wir mit dem toten Mädchen im Kofferraum und Anthony auf dem Rücksitz nach Hause fuhren. Carlisle hatte den Ellbogen auf die Tür gelegt und stützte seinen Kopf damit ab. Er sah nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. Es traf ihn offenbar noch mehr als mich.  
Inzwischen hatten wir die Anderen aufgeklärt, damit sie uns nicht mit Fragen löcherten, wenn wir nach Hause kamen. Bereits als wir auf dem Anwesen parkten, öffnete sich die Verandatür. Carlisle lief mit schnellen Schritten mit dem Mädchen auf dem Arm in die erste Etage, ich hingegen trug meinen Enkel, der noch immer nicht ansprechbar war. Oben angekommen, legte ich ihn erst mal auf Carlisles OP-Tisch und zog ihm die blutige Jacke aus. Im nächsten Augenblick kamen Nessie und Mariella in den Raum gestürmt.  
Mein Blick fiel hinter die Beiden. Auf Jacob. Er musterte die schwarze Jacke in meiner Hand. Er sah sehr enttäuscht aus, es schwang aber auch Wut mit und Sorge.  
Ich wand den Blick von ihm ab und legte die Jacke weg. Bella kam auf mich zu, umarmte mich und gab mir dann einen Kuss. Hinter ihr betraten Rosalie und Esme den Raum.  
Carlisle der sich bis jetzt das tote Mädchen angeschaut hatte, drehte sich um und sah, ob der Masse an Anwesenden, nun etwas erschrocken aus.  
"Esme, holst du bitte einen Lappen, Handtücher und warmes Wasser? Mariella du könntest ein Glas Wasser holen und der Rest verlässt bitte erst mal den Raum."  
Alle verließen daraufhin das Zimmer, nur Jacob blieb mit verschränkten Armen stehen und meine Tochter stand besorgt neben ihrem Sohn und hatte ihren Kopf zu ihrem Mann gedreht. "Ich bleibe hier", sagte Jacob als Antwort auf meinen Blick. Der wütende Unterton sprach Bände.  
"Meinst du nicht, er hatte heute schon genug Probleme?", fragte ich Jacob. "Meinst du wirklich, dass das jetzt notwendig ist?"  
"Ja", antwortete er und funkelte mich finster an.  
"Jacob, er muss sich, wenn er aufwacht, sicher erst mal selbst dem bewusst werden, was passiert ist und vor allem, muss er uns das Geschehene erzählen. Ich denke, deine Anwesenheit ist da nur hinderlich."  
"Hinderlich?", sagte Jacob unter zusammengebissenen Zähnen. "Ist er dein Sohn oder ist er mein Sohn?"  
Ich verdrehte die Augen. Das ich mich mal mit Jacob über Kindererziehung streiten würde, daran hätte ich noch weniger gedacht, als daran Opa zu werden.  
"Jake, vielleicht hat Daddy recht", sagte meine Tochter dann und nahm Jacobs Arm. "Vielleicht ist es besser so."  
Wie so oft, konnte Jacob sich dem Willen von Nessie kaum entziehen. Wenn sie ihn darum bat das Zimmer zu verlassen und ihn dabei traurig ansah, beugte er sich ihm sofort. Mariella sah noch nach hinten, als er die Tür schloss. Man konnte in seinen Augen sehen, wie sehr es ihn grämte, nicht dabei sein zu können, wenn sein Jüngster aufwachte, der ganz offensichtlich etwas angestellt haben musste. Im Gegensatz zu Carlisle und mir hatte Jacob seine Augen jedoch nicht gesehen. Noch wusste er nicht, dass es Anthony gewesen war, der das Mädchen umgebracht hatte. In seinen Gedanken überschlugen sich die Standpauken bereits jetzt. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, was passieren würde, wenn er davon erfuhr.  
Schließlich kam Esme mit einer Schüssel Warmwasser und Handtüchern durch die Tür. Abgesehen von ihr, Renesmee, Mariella, Carlisle und mir hatten alle Anderen sich zurückgezogen. Ich nahm an, dass sie im Wohnzimmer auf Details warteten.  
Es dauerte noch eine Viertelstunde ehe von Anthony die ersten Lebenszeichen kamen. Renesmee hatte sich einen Stuhl neben ihn geschoben und strich ihm behutsam über die Stirn, als er langsam die Augen öffnete. Sie selbst hatte ganz glasige Augen, aus denen bald die Tränen rollen würden. Noch unterdrückte sie diese, lächelte sogar. Sie lächelte, weil sie froh war, dass er aufgewacht war. Und sie lächelte, weil sie nicht zeigen wollte, wie sehr es sie schmerzte, dass ihr Flehen und Bitten, das sie zuvor in Gedanken in den Himmel geschickt hatte, nicht erhört worden war. _Bitte, bitte lass ihn sie nicht getötet haben_, hatte sie gedacht.  
Ebenso schauspielerisch begabt wie ihre Mutter, unterdrückte auch Mariella ihren Schmerz, als sie näher trat. "Ani", sagte sie erleichtert.  
Jetzt ging auch Carlisle von seinem Platz vom Fenster weg, wo er bisher gestanden hatte.  
Als Anthony Anstalten machte sich aufzusetzen, half Carlisle ihm sorgsam auf.  
"Langsam, langsam, ganz vorsichtig", sagte er sanft.  
"Möchtest du was trinken?", fragte seine Schwester, als sie sich zu ihm beugte mit dem Glas in der Hand.  
Er nahm das Glas und trank langsam. Erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst, dass er sein Schutzschild unten hatte. Er stellte nämlich in Gedanken fest, dass er einen seltsamen Geschmack im Mund hatte. Dieser Geschmack wurde schließlich auch für alle sichtbar, als er das Glas vom Mund nahm und sich einige Tropfen Blut mit dem Inhalt vermischten.  
Ani sah geschockt wie die rote Flüssigkeit im Wasser verschwand. Seine Gedanken waren ungewöhnlich leer, er schien die letzten Ereignisse vergessen zu haben. Doch dann rutschte ihm das Glas aus der Hand. Dies war ihm nicht mal als Kleinkind passiert, doch trotz der Verwunderung über dieses Missgeschick, fing Mariella das Glas souverän auf, ohne einen Tropfen zu verschütten.  
"Ani?", fragte sie besorgt darüber, dass ihr Bruder ins Leere starrte.  
"Ani?", tat Renesmee es ihrer Tochter gleich.  
Sein Blick mochte leer sein, doch sein Kopf füllte sich mit einem Mal wieder. Ruckartig schossen ihm die Erinnerungen zurück ins Gedächtnis. Und ich sah die Bilder ebenso.  
Ich sah Erdbeereis, ich sah wie er sich mit einem blonden Mädchen unterhielt, ich sah Mariella und die Bibliothek in der sie arbeitete, dann sah ich plötzlich die Straße neben dem Getränkemarkt. Ich sah wie mein Enkel das blonde Mädchen gegen eine Wand presste und sie küsste. Und dann sah ich plötzlich ein Gesicht, das mir einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte: das widerlich fiese Grinsen von Jane. Schließlich sah ich wie Janes Begleiter, Felix, ein Mädchen im Griff hatte. Jenes Mädchen, dass ich aus dem Müllcontainer gezogen hatte. Er biss ihr in den Hals und warf sie von sich. Dann wieder ein Schnitt. Jetzt schoss mir das Gift in den Mund, als ich in Anthonys Gedanken den Geruch des Blutes wahrnahm. Den Geruch des Mädchens, dass in seinen Armen lag und dem er nun genüsslich in die Halsschlagader biss - und dann wieder ein Schnitt. Dunkelheit.  
Als die Bilder verschwunden waren, bemerkte ich, dass ich die Zeit über auf Carlisles weiße Fliesen gestarrt hatte. Ich hob den Blick und sah Anthony. Er saß noch immer auf dem OP, aber seine roten Augen waren auf mich gerichtet. Ich sah wie ein paar Tränen darin glänzten. Er funkelte mich böse an, denn er hatte gemerkt, dass sein Geist nicht verschlossen gewesen war und ich diese Chance genutzt hatte, um mir Zugang zu seinen Erinnerungen zu schaffen. Renesmee folgte dem Blick ihres Sohnes und sah mich nun fragend an. "Dad?"  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf, wusste aber nicht was ich sagen sollte. Das Anthony mich immer noch stumm ansah und dabei leicht zitterte, machte es mir nicht gerade leichter. Gern hätte ich gesagt 'Es tut mir Leid', aber das tat es nicht. Es war notwendig gewesen, zu erfahren was passiert war, denn wenn er uns nicht die Wahrheit erzählte, kannte ich sie wenigstens.  
Ich ging auf Anthony zu. Sein Blick wandelte sich sofort von wütend zu ängstlich und er zitterte noch mehr.  
"Was haben sie dir erzählt?", wollte ich wissen.  
"Edward?", fragte nun auch Carlisle. Ich musste sie wohl aufklären, ehe noch mehr Fragen aufkamen.  
"Es waren die Volturi", sagte ich.  
Nessies Mund öffnete sich und sie legte die Hand davor. Esmes Gestik war ähnlich.  
"Die Volturi? Aro?", fragte Carlisle nun nach Details.  
- "Nein, Jane und Felix."  
"Jane?!", fragte Nessie entsetzt. Eine Träne kullerte ihre Wange hinab und sie legte die Hand an Anis Schulter. "Hat sie dir was getan?"  
Anthony antwortete nicht auf ihre Frage. Er strich sich mit dem Finger über den Mund und betrachtete anschließend das Blut, dass an seiner Haut klebte. Dann wanderte sein Blick in Esmes Richtung, nahe dem Fenster. Anthony stand ruckartig auf.  
"Ani!", riefen Mariella und Renesmee gleichzeitig und hatten die Hände in seine Richtung gehoben, ebenso als wollten sie ihn festhalten, doch er war so schnell durch den Raum gelaufen, dass sie gar nicht reagieren konnten.  
Vor dem leblosen Körper des Mädchens kam er zum stehen. Er strich ihr durch das Haar und dann über die Wange.  
"Tá cathú orm", flüsterte er ihr leise zu.  
Und dann war es still im Raum. Niemand sagte etwas, bis Esme das Wort ergriff.  
"Du kannst es nicht ungeschehen machen", erklärte sie freundlich und ruhig.  
"Ich weiß", antwortete Anthony tonlos.  
"Aber du kannst die Zukunft besser machen", sagte nun Carlisle. "Haben sie dich dazu gezwungen das Mädchen anzugreifen? Haben sie dir mit irgendetwas gedroht?"  
Mein Enkel schüttelte auf beide Fragen hin den Kopf.  
"Nein, das war nicht notwendig." Anthony schloss die Augen, als er das sagte. Es klang so, als würde er sich selbst dafür hassen, dem Geruch nachgegeben zu haben.  
"Heisst das, du hast es freiwillig getan?", fragte Mariella und hoffte, er würde wieder den Kopf schütteln.  
- "Sie haben sie zuerst gebissen, dann hab ich das Blut gerochen."  
Er drehte sich um, betrachtete seine geöffnete Handfläche und bedeckte dann zittrig sein Gesicht damit. "Ich bin ein Monster."  
Mariella ging zu ihrem Bruder, nahm ihm die Hand aus dem Gesicht und umarmte ihn.  
"Nein, das bist du nicht."

Carlisle, Esme und ich verließen daraufhin den Raum. Wir wollten ihm noch einige Momente der Ruhe im Beisein seiner Mutter und seiner Schwester gönnen. Außerdem sollte er, wenn er wollte, die Möglichkeit kriegen sich richtig von dem Mädchen zu verabschieden, das er wohl nicht gekannt hatte, aber dessen Tod ihm soviel Schmerz bereitete.  
Als wir die Treppen hinab stiegen, blickten wir in die fragenden Gesichter unserer Familie.  
"Ist er aufgewacht?", fragte Bella als Erste.  
Ich nickte.  
"Hat er das Mädchen getötet?", wollte Rose wissen.  
Wieder nickte ich.  
Jacob senkte seinen Blick und strich sich mit der Handfläche über sein rostrotes Gesicht.  
"Trotzdem sind wir der Ansicht", erklärte Carlisle. "Das ihn keine Schuld trifft."  
"Was?!", fragte Jacob bissig. "Hat ihn das Mädchen etwa drum gebeten?"  
"Nein, Jake", sagte ich etwas zornig zu Jacob. "Die Volturi haben ihn dazu gebracht. Ohne ihr Zutun hätte er das ganz sicher nie getan."  
"Die Volturi?", wiederholte Alice.  
"Sie haben ihm das blutende Kind quasi vor die Füße geworfen. Er war zwei Wochen nicht mehr jagen gewesen. Es war nur natürlich, dass er da nicht dagegen ankämpfen konnte."  
Meine Familie nickte zustimmend. Nur Jacob lachte gehässig. "Natürlich", sagte er. "Natürlich für euch Blutsauger vielleicht."  
"Er ist zu einem Viertel ein Vampir", erinnerte ich Jacob.  
"Ein Viertel", bestätigte er mich. "Aber er ist ebenso ein Werwolf. Mein Blut fließt in seinen Adern. Das Blut unserer Ahnen, die sich dazu verpflichtet haben, die Menschen vor Blutsaugern zu schützen!"  
Ich verstand durchaus Jacobs Zorn. Er hatte zwar immer gewusst, dass Renesmee ein Halbvampir war und das Trinken von Blutkonserven und Tieren hatte er fast vollständig akzeptiert. Er hatte sogar seine Kinder zeitweise damit gefüttert. Aber obwohl er uns zwar schon immer nicht gerade freundlich gesinnt war, hatte er uns doch immer als die goldäugigen Vampire gekannt, die zwar Blut tranken, jedoch niemals einen Menschen getötet hatten. Zum ersten Mal war da ein Vampir gewesen, der zwar zu 'den Guten' gehörte, jedoch trotzdem einen Menschen auf dem Gewissen hatte. Zum ersten Mal ein Mitglied der Familie. Dies war Anders als bei den Volturi, den Iren oder den Ägyptern. Es war sein Sohn gewesen. Sein Fleisch und Blut hatte das getan, was er am meisten verachtet. Wir wussten alle, dass es keinen Sinn machte Jacob jetzt davon überzeugen zu wollen, dass er Anthony unrecht tun würde, wenn er ihm Vorwürfe machte. Im Gegenteil, wir hatten die Befürchtung, dass er es damit nur noch schlimmer machte.  
Im oberen Stockwerk hörte ich nun, wie eine Tür aufging. Mariellas Gedanken waren nur allzu nachvollziehbar. Hoffentlich dreht er nicht durch... hoffentlich geht das alles gut, dachte sie sich, als sie langsam den Gang entlanglief. Zusammen mit ihrer Mutter kam sie grazil wie eh und je die Stufen hinab.  
Mein Blick fiel auf meine Frau, denn das was uns verborgen blieb, war für sie sichtbar. Jacob starrte ebenfalls Bella an. Ich wusste er hatte den Drang sie darum zu bitten, die Blockade zu lösen, aber ich war mir sicher das Bella das niemals tun würde. Sie respektierte Anis Willen und ließ ihn anstandslos gewähren. Mariella öffnete die Kellertür und hob sie auf, dann nickte sie uns mit besorgtem Blick zu, ehe sie durch den Rahmen ging und die Tür wieder hinter sich schloss.

Schlaf war für uns überflüssig. Deswegen war es auch kaum verwunderlich, dass wir bis spät in dieser Nacht noch im Wohnzimmer saßen und über die vergangenen Ereignisse redeten. In den letzten 24 Stunden war viel zu viel passiert, als das dies mit wenigen Worten geklärt werden konnte. Jacob, Seth und Nessie waren zwar sichtlich müde, wohnten uns je doch weiter bei.  
"... Die Frage ist, was will Aro damit bezwecken?", sagte Carlisle in die Runde.  
"Na das was er schon immer wollte, sich unsere fähigsten Leute zu eigen machen", antwortete Bella.  
"Weiß Aro von Anis Fähigkeiten?", fragte Renesmee ruhig, die sich müde an Jake gelehnt hatte.  
"Ich denke nicht, dass es ihm wirklich um Anthony geht", spekulierte ich nun. "Ich denke er benutzt ihn nur."  
"Benutzen? Für was?", wollte Jacob wissen.  
"Das weiß ich leider nicht", sagte ich.  
"Schön...", sagte Jacob und lehnte sich zurück. "Dann sorgen wir doch einfach dafür, dass die Volturi nicht mehr an ihn ran kommen."  
"Und wie willst du das anstellen?", fragte Alice. "Du kannst ihn unmöglich permanent bewachen."  
"Das müssen wir nicht, wenn er einfach hier bleibt", meinte Jacob.  
Ich lachte gespielt auf. "Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst."  
"Nein, nein, nein", sagte Carlisle nun und schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. "Wir dürfen ihn auf keinen Fall von der Schule nehmen. Das Wichtigste ist für ihn, dass sein gewohnter Tagesablauf nicht unterbrochen wird. Ihr dürft nicht vergessen, dass es hier nicht darum geht, den Volturi einen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen. Es geht um sein Wohl. Ihn einzusperren ist der falsche Weg. Was er jetzt braucht, ist seine Familie und das Wissen, dass wir hinter ihm stehen. Wenn wir ihm seine Freiheit nehmen, denkt er unweigerlich, dass er eine Gefahr für die Menschen ist und wir ihn deswegen einsperren. Er wird sich für schwach halten."  
Wir alle stimmten ihm im Geiste zu und nickten. Diese Worte ausgerechnet von Carlisle zu hören, bedeutete etwas. Das letzte Mal, dass jemand von uns rückfällig geworden war, war das zu Bellas Geburtstag gewesen und damals hatte sie nur ein paar Kratzer davon getragen. Dies hier war bedeutend schlimmer gewesen und Carlisle bewies mit seinen Worten großes Vertrauen in Anthony.  
"Bella, Edward", sprach er nun zu uns. "Lasst euch nicht durcheinander bringen. Ihr zwei werdet nach Jacksonville gehen. Das ist sehr wichtig für Bella."  
Dann wand er sich an Alice.  
"Alice, bitte versuch die Volturi im Auge zu behalten. Insbesondere wenn du Lücken bemerkst, solltest du uns Bescheid sagen."  
Alice nickte. "Das mache ich."  
"Renesmee lass dir von Alice grüne Kontaktlinsen geben."  
Meine Tochter nickte ebenfalls während ihr Mann ungläubig mit gesenktem Blick den Kopf schüttelte. Er starrte die Tischkante unseres Glastisches an.  
_Das ist Wahnsinn_, dachte er sich.  
Als es schließlich darum ging, wie wir am besten die Leiche des ermordeten Mädchens weg schufen, ohne die Spuren auf uns zu lenken, klinkte Jacob sich aus. Er erhob sich aufgebracht und ging in seinen und Nessies Teil des Gebäudes.

Knapp eine Stunde später überreichte Alice meiner Tochter das kleine Döschen mit den Kontaktlinsen. Ich begleitete sie nach unten in die Kellerräume. In der Tat sah es hier unten weniger aus wie in einem Keller, als viel mehr wie in einer Art Nobel-Bad. Der gesamte Kellergang war mit schwarzen Fließen gefliest worden, die im Licht der Lampen ganz leicht glitzerten. Die Wände waren teilweise getäfelt, ebenso die Türen. Der gesamte Bereich befand sich unterhalb aller unserer Gebäude und hatte damit eine riesige Fläche. Anthony benutzte davon allerdings lediglich das Bad und sein eigenes Zimmer, das ganz hinten im Gang lag und damit interessanterweise, genau in entgegengesetzter Richtung seiner Eltern.  
Renesmee klopfte vorsichtig an die Tür zu Anthonys Zimmer. Erst als Mariella uns herein bat, öffnete sie sie. Als wir herein kamen, saß Mariella auf der Bettkante, während ihr Bruder auf dem Bett lag. Er lag auf dem Bauch und hatte seinen Kopf in unsere Richtung gedreht. Seine Augen waren ganz leicht geöffnet. Er würde heute Nacht keinen Schlaf finden.  
Renesmee kniete sich vor ihren Sohn, strich ihm durch das Haar und zeigte ihm dann das Döschen. "Schau, das ist für dich", sagte sie sanft. "Das sind Kontaktlinsen."  
"Sie sind ein wenig unangenehm", fügte ich hinzu. "Und dein Gift wird sie rasch zersetzen, daher solltest du sie regelmäßig wechseln und nur dann tragen, wenn es wirklich notwendig ist."  
Anthony rührte sich nicht, zeigte keinerlei Reaktion. Um die Stille zu durchbrechen stellte seine Schwester stattdessen eine Frage, nachdem sie von uns zu ihrem Bruder und wieder zurückgeschaut hatte.  
"Wie lange bleiben seine Augen so?"  
Jetzt drehte sich auch Nessie zu mir um.  
"Das kommt drauf an, wie viel von dem Blut in seinem Kreislauf ist. Ich nehme an, dass sein eigenes Blut und das Tierblut, dass er wieder trinken wird ,das Menschenblut bald zersetzt . Ein paar Wochen, vielleicht auch einen Monat, höchstens zwei."  
Renesmee und Mariella nickten gedankenverloren. Meine Tochter stellte das Döschen auf Anis Nachttisch, dann verließen wir leise das Zimmer.  
Es würde sicherlich noch eine ganze Zeit dauern, bis er diesen Tag verarbeitet hatte. Aber wir waren zuversichtlich, dass wir das Richtige taten, wenn wir ihn weiter zur Schule gehen ließen. Wir vertrauten auf seine innere Stärke und den Willen, das Richtige zu tun. Fürs Erste, war Beides für ihn nicht notwendig. Der Blutdurst war gestillt. In den nächsten Tagen, bestünde so oder so keine Gefahr für die Menschen in seiner Nähe. Alles was danach kam, hing von Anthony selbst ab...

Bella und ich taten was Carlisle uns gesagt hatte. Wir versuchten die Ereignisse Zuhause auszublenden, als wir nach Jacksonville flogen.

Es schien so, als wollte das Schicksal Bella ein kleines Geschenk machen, denn die Sonne schien an diesem Morgen nicht. Da wir aber viel älter aussehen mussten, als wir tatsächlich waren, hatten wir uns trotzdem so gut wie möglich verdeckt. Unser Make-Up, das wir teilweise mit Silikon angebracht hatten um ein paar Falten zu simulieren war nur stellenweise sichtbar. Bei Bella wurde es von einem Schleier verdeckt, ich trug einen Hut und sah die meiste Zeit auf den Boden. Abgesehen von Phil kannte uns hier ohnehin niemand, viele wussten sicherlich nicht mal wer wir waren. Aber für meine Bella war es wichtig hier zu sein.  
Der Pfarrer hielt eine bewegende Rede am Grab von Reneé Dwyer, geborene Higgenbotham, Mutter von Isabella Marie Cullen, geborene Swan, Frau von Phil Dwyer und Ex-Frau von Charlie Swan. Sie war ausserdem die Großmutter von Renesmee Carlie Black-Cullen, geborene Cullen, die in ihrem Namen und in ihrem Herzen und in ihren Genen ein Teil von ihr war und die Urgroßmutter von William Edward Black-Cullen, Mariella-Sarah Black-Cullen und Anthony Ephraim Black-Cullen, die sie alle vier nie kennenlernen durfte und von deren Existenz wir sie in alle den Jahren nie in Kenntnis gesetzt haben. Dies waren die Verwandtschaftsbeziehungen, die der Pfarrer nicht aufzählte, die ich jedoch in Gedanken in den Himmel schickte. Ich wusste nach wie vor nicht, ob wir eine Seele hatten, aber ich wünschte mir nicht sehnlicher, als das Bella, sollte die Ewigkeit aufgrund widriger Umstände doch einmal ein Ende finden, ihre Mutter, dort wo sie jetzt war, wiedersehen würde.  
Wir wohnten den anderen Trauernden nach der Beerdigung nicht mehr bei. Wir verließen zusammen mit ihnen diesen Ort, doch während sie zu Phil nach Hause gingen und anschließend in ihre Betten, kehrten wir zurück zu Reneés Grab. Diesmal ohne Schleier, die unser Äußeres verdeckten. Bella wollte ihrer Mutter wenigstens dieses eine Mal, wenn auch symbolisch, in ihrer wahren Erscheinung gegenübertreten, als die Bella, die Reneé nie kennengelernt hatte.  
Bella kniete sich vor das frische Grab. Die Erde türmte sich dort noch. Es würde einige Zeit dauern, bis sie sich setzte.  
"Mom", sagte Bella und unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. "Ich möchte das du weißt, dass ich dich immer geliebt habe und dich immer lieben werde, solange ich lebe. Es war nicht leicht, dich nie wieder zu sehen, aber ich habe das für dich getan. Du hast dir immer so viele Sorgen gemacht, ich wollte nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machst. Es ging uns doch nur um dein Wohl. Ich weiß, dass du ein schönes Leben mit Phil hattest. Ihr habt viel miteinander erlebt und ich bin froh, dass du mit ihm deine große Liebe gefunden hast. Du hast dir das so sehr verdient."  
Ihre Stimme wurde immer stockender, auch wenn keine Tränen flossen. Bella kramte kurz in ihrer Tasche und holte mit zittrigen Fingern ein paar Fotos heraus.  
Ich kniete mich neben meine Frau und hielt sie an den Schultern, wollte ihr zeigen, dass ich für sie da war, das sie in dieser schweren Stunde nicht allein war.  
"Ich wollte dir auch gerne sagen, dass du eine wunder wunderschöne Enkeltochter hast. Ihr Name ist Renesmee. Ich hab sie nach dir und Edwards Mutter genannt. Sie trägt deinen Namen mit stolz und sie hätte dich so gern kennengelernt. Und... und... du hast auch drei wunderbare Urenkel und sogar zwei Ururenkel."  
Bellas Stimme brach ab. Ich hatte sie seit dem sie ein Vampir war noch nie so gesehen. So menschlich. Alles was fehlte waren die Tränen.  
"Ich hab dich lieb, Mom", schluchzte sie. "Ich hab dich so lieb. Ich werde dich nicht vergessen. Ich versprechs."


End file.
